Avengers Princess
by RedRosey10
Summary: During an attack on Anteiku by Aogiri, Kana (genderbent Kaneki) finds herself thrust into another world and lands in America. She decides to simply wait it out and is eventually caught on SHIELDS radar, can she fight in upcoming invasion or will her pacifistic nature inhibit her strength? Steve x Kana I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Avengers. They both belong to their respective owners
1. Author Note

**I'm struggling with the requests for Tokyo Ghoul x Avengers One-shots. I've got 19 works, some are mine while some are requests. I'm stuck with all of them since they're turning much longer than I planned. If I ever do finish it will probably be between 5,000 to 10,000 words.**

 **I decided to fix this story up, there are a few things that I want to add or correct like...**

 **Steve's reaction to Kana first joining, he thinks she's around 16 so he would put more of a fight in her not joining, even after finding out she's 18.**

 **Natasha thought of Kana as a sister in Black Reaper so I want to put more interaction between them like senpai and kouhai. I also want to put more interaction with S.H.I.E.L.D. like Clint, Coulson, Hill etc.**

 **Kana should have more training with S.H.I.E.L.D. since she's pacifist.**

 **I wanna add a time line.**

 **In Chapter 10, I mentioned karaoke so I wanna make Kana a singer. Plus, I heard a song which sounds amazing. This isn't really important.**

 **Are there any other more loose ends you want me to fix? You could add small requests. (Remember** _ **small**_ **)**

 **Basically, I wanna add more depth than follow the usual transcript. If I want to evolve into a better writer then I need to add my own scenarios.**


	2. Chapter 1

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

The glass shattered and a figure came jumping through, kicking Banjou right in the stomach

"Banjou-san!" Kana yelled, worried about the damage caused to him. Despite his size he was weak and successible to injuries.

"You sure do talk a lot, Banjou," it was said by a boy who looked a lot like to Touka. "Do you want me to torment you until your vomiting blood again?" He asked amused at the thought of causing pain to the older man. The presence of the boy disturbed Hetare who was shouting 'loser!' in panic in the background.

"Aya...to.!" Banjou growled, not long after Sante, Jiro and Ichimi came barging in automatically assuming Banjou was being violent. They began to tend to Banjou while questioning why Ayato was there who gave an annoyed reply. Banjou muttered something which irked Ayato to no end.

Seeing Ayato moving closer to Banjou with the intent to harm, Kana tried to prevent this but was met with a cold, hard glare. But this bought time as Touka came running up the stairs to figure out what was happening only to be shocked at seeing his brother.

The two siblings took part in a small conversation which was soon interrupted by the arrival of two strangers who revealed that they were looking for Rize or at least the person who smelled like Rize.

They were here to capture Kana!

Kana and Touka stood back to back, both not wanting Kana to be taken without a fight. "Take her back?" Touka scoffed, "do you think we'll let you do as you like?"

Yamori struck first grabbing Kana by the throat and lifting her in the air while answering Touka's question. "Doing what one likes is the right of the strong." Despite the lack of oxygen clouding her brain, Kana attempted to kick him in the face but missed as he moved his head back. In response to her attempts, he threw her body into the wall, breaking the wood and concrete. Kana choked out blood and saliva, distracting Touka from his fight.

Yamori proceeded to kick and taunt her, ripping the medical patch off her face revealing the one kakugan she had, plain as day. The existence of a one-eyed ghoul shocked the Aogiri team.

Kana tried to use this to her advantage and attack Yamori but he vanished from her sight and impaled two of his rinkaku kagune into her stomach. Just before she passed out from pain, she let out her kagune which attacked at the occupants wildly until their was a blinding light enveloping the room for a few seconds and the occupants discovered that they were missing some people.

 **Forest**

When Kana opened her eyes she was shocked to find herself in a forest than at Anteiku.

"Where am I?" She asked herself, "I was in the break room at Anteiku, not in a forest." She began to worry for Touka who was now facing those crazy guys alone. Kana knew she had to move and find her way back to Anteiku but her wounds made it difficult to stand let alone allow her to walk. She found strength by the thought of Touka, Banjou and his three friends at the mercy of those maniacs and slowly began to navigate through the forest to find the closest city.

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters**

"Sir, there was a massive energy surge in the forest just outside the city!" An agent called out. Fury ordered Coulson to scramble a team to investigate.

"Agent Coulson, it seems that the energy surge split into two," Coulson asked where the second had landed, but the rest of the agents had no idea as it went completely off the radar like it never existed.

It was ignored for the one that was spotted.

 **Not really any changes here.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kana's P.O.V. - 29th December, 2011**

I carefully treaded on the pavement, ignoring the people that passed me. I kept my head down and urged the ravenous gnawing and clawing at my stomach which beseeched me to tear into the people close by. I stuff my hands into my pocket before speeding up my pace.

It's been a week since I first arrived in this world, my mind was thrown through a loop. I just couldn't believe it, but somehow it happened. I ended up in America and the date was 29th December, 2011. So beside ending up in another dimension, I've also travelled back in time, about 7 years.

My life sucks.

There were also no ghouls existing, I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I researched, but I could only get folklore instead of actual ghouls.

Since I'm not of this world, I'm forced to sleep on a bench for the last couple of days since I have no money and I have no ID so getting a job is out of the question till I can afford a fake one. Luckily, I passed all my English classes so the language was no problem.

The main problem is food. I'm all alone, there's no Anteiku to support me or offer me food which meant I had to scavenge for food and according to my stomach, I need to scavenge before the week is up. Pictures of rotting corpses flashed through my head and I could feel bile rising up my throat but I harshly swallow it, my nose crinkled slight at the bitter, acidic taste.

It was kinda late so there wasn't a lot of people in the area I was in, most of the shops here close around 10pm. There was loud crash as, what I believed to be a set of bins, toppled over. My ears twitched when I heard shouting and screaming before a smaller voice started to apologise and beg for mercy.

I sprinted around the corner to see a trio of burly and muscular men threatening an elderly couple, probably in their 70's, who were terrified. One of the men had a metal pipe and was swinging it around like a club nearly hitting the couple.

"I'm sorry, but there weren't many customers this week. I haven't earned enough money to pay off the loan," the man explains, hesitantly.

"Please, give us more time," his wife pleads as she hides behind her husband.

The man with the pipe, who I presumed to be the leader, face grew red and his and sneer boiled over before he snapped and got into the faces of the couple, yelling, "Time? You want more time?! We gave you f***ing time! It's been 2 months and we want our money back, NOW!" The leader lifts the pipe above his head and intends to split the head of the husband who cowers, but throws himself over his wife to protect her.

I couldn't be a bystander any longer.

I grab a bin and hurl it to the leader who crashed a few feet away. Thanks to my ghoul strength, the bin weighed the same as away toy car so it was extremely easy to throw. His underlings freaked out for a second before facing me and was left speechless.

"Did that chick throw the trash bin at Boss?"

"Like hell she did," the other responds, faltering, before attempting to sound tough, "hey b****! Who threw that?"

"I did," I answer before demanding, "l-leave those two alone."

"You gonna make us?" The other taunts more confident than his friend.

"Yes," I state before getting into a fighting position.

The two burst out cackling, "Bwahaha! You hear this, b****? I'll take pleasure slitting your throat after I f*** you."

"Young lady, run!" The elderly woman pleas.

"They will kill you!" The elderly man adds, desperately, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Shut up, you pathetic piece of s***!" One of them snaps before attempting to hit the old man so I shoot forward and punched him square in the face before kicking the other one in the face. The leader flipped back up and tried to smash the pipe into my head, but I seized it out of his grip before punching the guy straight in the gut. The men realised they were outmatched so ran with their tails between their legs.

"Retreat!"

"She's f***ing crazy!"

"We'll be back!"

I watched their retreating backs before turning to the couple who were reassuring each other so I walk to them and worriedly asked, "Are you two okay?"

"Yes," the woman answers, still a little shaken from the ordeal, but I didn't blame her.

"Thank you for helping us, youngster," the man said in complete gratitude, "how can we ever repay you?"

"No payment needed," I assured, waving my hands as my nerves spiked.

"Nonsense," and suddenly, I found myself sitting at a table inside their coffee shop as they doted on me. The man puts a shawl around my shoulders while the woman asked what I wanted to drink which I responded with coffee.

"What's your name, miss?" The man asks me.

"Kana Kaneki," I reply taking a sip of coffee without adding anything.

"My name is Andrew Garfield and this is my wife, Margaret," Andrew introduces before adding, "you're quite strong and skilled despite your age."

"Thank you," I respond.

"So what are doing in this country?" Andrew inquires.

"I was here on holiday by myself, but all my stuff got lost when I landed," I explained while unconsciously touching my chin, I hated lying to the two, but I didn't have a choice.

"Oh, you poor dear," Margaret cooed.

"Where are you staying, dear?" Andrew inquired.

"On a bench in the park," I answer, truthfully, "I don't have any money and lost my ID."

"That's so dangerous," Margaret gasps and I try to reassure her by telling her I can defend myself.

"Not all the time," Andrew argued, "I mean, you're asleep. Someone's could mug or attack when you're most vulnerable."

"Why don't you stay here with us? Just until you can get back on your feet. It's the least we can do for saving us," Margaret offers and I try to refuse but they wouldn't budge so I thanked them before wondering about the violent group from earlier.

"Ah, our shop isn't doing so good lately," Margaret explains, "there is a university, about a 15 minutes walk, so our business used to be booming with students, but a new café was made much closer so all our customers went there and our business dried up."

"This shop is our life, we started this business together, raised our children here, so we couldn't let it close down which is why we borrow money from those thugs. Couldn't pay it back through," Andrew chuckles, darkly.

"What are you going to do now?" I question, curious.

The couple glanced at each other in despondence before Andrew answered, "Sell this place. The sale would give us enough money to pay the loan and for to live elsewhere."

"But I thought this is your home?"

"It is, but what's most important is the safety of my wife and myself," Andrew explained, smiling gently as he held his wife's hand in his own.

"What if I help you gain back your customers?" I offer without thinking instantly. "I mean, you're being so nice letting me stay here so the least I can do is help you with your business. I worked in a coffee shop before so I have experience."

"You're hired," Andrew says before shaking my hand.

"Come on, dear, I'll show you to your room," Margaret leads me upstairs to a bedroom that looked like it belonged to a girl. "This is my daughter's, Olivia's, bedroom," Margaret strolls in, picks up a photo frame before handing it to me, "she's 33 and married with 2 boys, I haven't seen them in so long."

Without thinking, I placed my hand over her shoulder in a comforting gesture, "You're so sweet, my dear, these days kids have no respect for their parents," Margaret laughs before patting me hand, "well, I should go now and let you sleep. Sweet dreams."

"You too," I respond as she closed the door, I sat down on the bed and examined the room, the walls were painted a light yellow, the floor was wooden with a purple circular carpet beside the bed which has pink covers and pillows. Multiple picture hung on the wall, mainly a young blonde hanging out with her friends.

Noticing I was getting tired, I kicked off my shoes and got under the covers. I laid on my side and wondered about my new life. The couple who took me in are so kind and gentle, but I was beginning to miss home. I shoved those thoughts down and decided to go to sleep.

 **The Next Week - 8th January, 2012**

It's been a week since I've arrived in New York and I have to say my stay has been fun. I taught Andrew and Margaret how to make Anteiku coffee which definitely boosted sales and we earned enough money to pay off the loan which brings us to right now. The shop was called 'Blue Horse.'

"Kana, are you sure you should go alone?" Andrew inquires, troubled.

"Don't worry, they won't be able to lay a hand on me," I assure before walking away from the shop with a bag of money slung over my shoulder. I was wearing a black hoodie that belonged to Olivia, Andrew and Margaret were nice enough to lend me her clothes till I can afford my own. I hid my mask in my pocket of the hoodie.

I had delivered the money to the gang who were terrified of me and I couldn't help but take this in exuberance. Most of the time, I was the one scared and picked on, but this time I'm the one inspiring fear. It felt nice... I think Touka has influenced me too much.

After the drop, I headed to the atrocious part of the city where crime is ripe. I caught the stench of an body that was already beginning to rot, I followed the stench to an abandoned building. There laid a man with a gun in his hand and a bullet in his head. I looked around the room and pulled off and blanket, covering a sofa, and placed it over the dead body. I ate the arms and legs, but left the main body alone. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the man so earlier today, I bought a single white chrysanthemum which I placed over the sheet before lighting up incense sticks and praying for his spirit.

I heard voices come closer to the floor I was on so I leapt out the window which was on the 3rd floor before sprinting the hell out of there.

 **Riverside Park**

As soon as I ran far enough before slowing down a stroll, I decided to take shortcut through the park to head back to Blue Horse. Up ahead, there was a group of men drinking and causing trouble in the evening. I didn't pay them any attention though and was about to walk pass the group when one of them grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks. They all had creepy grins and the one who had a tight grip on my arm opened his mouth, showing me his disgusting, yellow-stained teeth.

"Hey baby, want to have some fun with us?" The question got the rest of the men to laugh. I stayed calm, pulled my arm out of his grip and said, "No, thank you. I need to go," but that didn't deter them. The rest of the guys circled me, their grins growing wider. "Aw, come on, don't be like that. We'll give you the night of your life," they got closer. These guys don't quit.

"I-I said 'no', p-p-please leave me a-alone," I cursed myself for stuttering, they probably thought I was terrified of them.

Their leader grabbed my arm again and that's when I punched him square in the face, I heard a sickening crunch as his nose broke which gave me some satisfaction. He groaned and fell flat on his back, holding his bloody nose. He glared at me and yelled out, "Get that b****!" All his friends began to attack me but I was ready.

The first ran, bellowing out a war cry, raising his fist high up, I grabbed his fist and kneed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him before pushing him onto the ground. Another came, doing the same thing as the last but instead of kneeing him in the stomach, I grabbed his arm, twisting it before bringing my elbow down and snapping his bones, causing him to squeal like a baby. One more came, his hand landed on my shoulder, I spun round and seized his arm. I put all my weight into my legs to prevent me from losing balance as I threw the guy over my shoulder into two of his buddies. **(1)**

"8 guys against 1 girl, that doesn't seem fair, does it?" A voice stated, I turned around to see who it was as did the group as they wanted to see who interrupted the fight.

 **Steve's P.O.V.**

I was heading back home after spending time in the gym, I stayed there a little too long so I decided to job through the park to get to my apartment faster when I heard a voice yell out, "Get that b****!" I knew that there was a fight brewing. I ran to where I believe the fight was being held and was surprised at the sight I saw.

There was a bunch of thugs surrounding a high schooler **(2)** but she wasn't struggling at all. She took them down one by one, calmly, she didn't look tired in the slightest and her form was perfect. She looked fully trained but I could tell by the look of concentration on her face that it was her first time actually using these moves against people.

She took out 6 men when I noticed that one was creeping up on her from behind with a knife in his hands. I sprang into action, seizing the man's arm and holding it behind his back in a painful way. He dropped the knife and began groan and gasp in pain.

"8 guys against 1 girl, that doesn't seem fair, does it?" I tell them before pushing the guy in my arm to the ground. That got the attention of everyone including the girl.

"Haah? You got a problem with us, you bastard?!" One of the men yelled about to jump me when he was pulled back by his friend. "H-Hey man, that's Captain America, we're no match for him. Lets go," he whispered, obviously fearing me. And with that the men ran with their tails between their legs.

I turned to the girl who looked relieved, "Are you okay, Miss?" She replied with 'yes' and thanked me before a pout grew on her face. I wondered what I did to warrant such a look from her.

"Just so you know, I could have handled it all on my own," she told me, sulking, "I'm not a damsel in distress," ah, that's why she's in a bad mood. It was amusing. She saw that I was amused and threw a mini tantrum.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look!" Her pout grew and she flexed her non-existent muscles before carrying on, "plus, I know so many different forms of martial arts! There's no way I could have lost to those drunks!" Despite how funny this was, I needed to calm her.

"I knew that, but that guy was about to plunge a knife deep into your back without you knowing. I couldn't just stand by and let that happen," I explained and she looked less upset hearing that.

"Those guys fled like there was no tomorrow once they knew who you were," she studied at me, eyes filled with curiosity, "so who are you?"

"Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America," I state but she was perturbed.

"Am I suppose to know who you are?" She inquired, shocking me. I could tell by her looks that she was a foreigner but even other countries know who I am.

"You know, the soldier that was trapped in the ice? The Super Soldier?" She didn't now any of these titles so I tried a different approach. "I fought in WW2, I attacked multiple Hydra bases, I crashed a ship full of bombs into the Artic and stayed frozen for 67 years," her face lit up in realisation, making me sigh in relief.

"Oh! So you're an actor!" I wanted to cry out but restrained myself.

"I thought you were serious about all stuff happening," she giggled, "I never knew actors could be so into their roles even off screen," I tried to explain that I actually fought in WW2 and all the stuff I said was true. She stopped giggling and studied me for a second before tilting her head to the side.

"You look surprisingly good for a guy in his 90's," she stated, innocently, making me choke back my laughter. She was an interesting kid. She looked at me in shock as if she just remembered something.

"Thank you for helping me, but I need to go now," she bowed before running past me to wherever. It was a shame that she left so soon, I didn't even get her name but she was already a great distance away. Wow, she's fast as I couldn't see her anymore.

I carried on with my jog but my head wasn't in it as I couldn't get her out of my head.

 **Coulson's P.O.V.**

I was currently at HQ, fiddling with my trading cards, wondering how I'll ask the Captain to sign them when I was called over by another agent.

"Sir, someone has come into contact with Captain America," the agent then pulled up the information on the person. A picture was shown of a young girl with black hair, she looked normal except for medical patch on her left eye.

"Her name is Kana Kaneki, aged 18. They met at the Riverside Park where she was attacked by some unruly men but she managed to beat down most of them before the Captain came to her rescue. She has incredible strength as she threw one of them over her shoulder and didn't look tired. She appears to be trained very fluently in different forms of martial arts. After the fight, they spoke with one another and she showed no suspicious movement before leaving. We did a background check on her, but didn't find anything. There are no records of her in America or Japan either. She appeared a week ago..." the agent trailed off, confusing me so I motioned for the agent to continue.

"Well, we believe that she appeared on the same day as the energy surge did," I remember that day, when I went to check it out with some other agents, there was nothing but blood stains left at the scene. Forensics revealed that the blood belonged to a human but there was some unknown DNA in it. We tried to find out who the blood belonged to but there was no matches in the whole world. Eventually, it was deduced that whoever the blood to was, most likely, an unknown experiment that escaped.

Either way, we couldn't figure out who or what made that energy surge so it was abandoned. But now, this girl is heavily hinted to be the cause of said surge.

"Sir, I have a bit more information on her," I gesture for the agent to continue, "last week, she defeated a gang that was harassing an elderly couple for money. The footage there and the one in the park show her to be highly trained than usual martial arts classes and the amount of strength she has is not human. She now lives with the couple and helped the with their business. The customers nicknamed her 'Coffee Queen.' Anyway, a few hours after she dropped off a bag, which I believe to be the loan money, off, she didn't head to the shop but instead she headed to an abandoned building in an area that had a high amount of crime. I found that strange so I fast forward and here she is, jumping out the window on the 3rd floor. Completely unharmed."

"Keep tabs on her," I order them, "we wait and see if she's an ally or enemy." I left the agents and called up the Director, informing him about the girl. He was initially against bringing a teenaged girl like her into the Avenger Initiative, once I sent him her basic information but trusts my judgement and left her up to me.

Time to bring in the big guns.

 **(1) I don't know how to do fight scenes but I hope this is good enough.**

 **(2) She's 18 but looks young so she's not an actual high schooler.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kana's P.O.V. - 11th January, 2012**

I was humming a song while wiping down a table as I was getting ready for the lunch rush that would happen soon.

(Slap!)

"Kyaa!" I whipped around simultaneously pushing my skirt down and protecting my behind with my hands, I saw a group of boys walking away to a table while snickering. I huff, Andrew told me not to allow boys to treat me like that, but that was easier said than done.

I look around and saw it was fairly empty except for the group of boys, a red-haired woman on her phone and a blond business man who was reading the paper. I noticed that the latter two were here the last 2 days. I return on wiping down the table when the boys called me over, "Hey waitress!"

I sigh before heading over to the table, better to get them over and done with when there was a shout of shock, "Ah, s***!" The blond business man had knocked his cup over which began to spill onto the floor.

I changed my course and requested, "Margaret, can you take these guys order while I clean the spill?"

"What?" The boys started to moan and complain.

"Are you okay, sir?" I ask while cleaning up the spill.

"Fit as a fiddle, kid," the man replies introducing himself, holding out his hand, "Cory Lambert, Fish and Wildlife service agent." **(1)**

"Kana Kaneki, waitress at the Blue Horse," I reply shaking his hand, reminding myself not to bow. I noticed he smelled a little of gunpowder, "I would've guessed you were a police officer."

Mr Lambert eyes narrowed as suspicion flashed through his eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared, making me wonder if I imagined it. He snorts before inquiring a bit more about me, "Haven't see you around here before. Where are your from?"

"Tokyo, 20th ward," I answer.

"I see," Mr Lambert hummed as if thinking, "why did you come to New York?"

"I guess you could say it was an unexpected visit," I hint, laughing nervously. Him questioning me felt weird, but I brushed it off due to me being shy.

"I heard you're the miracle who brought life back to this shop," Mr Lambert brings up out of nowhere.

"I'm not really a miracle," I mumble, embarrassed.

"Not from what I've heard. This place was going to be knocked down due to slow business, but you saved it. Where did you learn such awesome coffee-making skills?" Mr Lambert inquired, sound a little excited and I got even more flustered in response.

"F-From my last job, I previously worked at a coffee shop and my co-workers taught me how to brew coffee properly," I explain. "It's all about patience..." I started to ramble on about Anteiku before clamping my mouth shut, abashed, but Mr Lambert took no offence, rather he looked amused.

"You seem to love the place," Mr Lambert notes, "what happened to it?"

"It's fine, I hope," I mumbled the last part, depressed I wanted to believe that Anteiku, Touka, Banjou and his friends are fine, but I don't what happened.

"Waitress, can I get a refill to go?" The red-haired woman requests turning in her seat to meet eye contact.

"Of course, Ms," I reply, getting her order and heading to the counter to make it. I quickly give it to the woman who gives me a tip before leaving. I noticed that Mr Lambert was also packing up, he gave me a quick goodbye before heading out the door.

"Hey waitress!" Another customer yells so I sigh before walking over to them.

 **Clint's P.O.V.**

I strolled out of the coffee shop and walked alone for about 15 minutes when I saw my best friend leaning against the car, waiting for me.

"Was that spill really an accident, Clint?" Natasha smirks as always, she sees right through me.

"I wasn't going to let those guys up skirt her, Nat," I respond, getting into the passenger seat while she got into the driver's.

"Fury said to observe her, remember? We weren't suppose to make contact," Natasha reminds, but I could tell she wasn't bothered by my decision.

"Not the first time I've disobeyed orders," I point out, chuckling.

"That's true," Natasha agreed, "but what made you talk to her?"

"A gut feeling, and I'm glad I did," I respond before informing her of my findings, "I found out that she has a really good sense of smell, thought I was a cop so she must have smelled gun powder. I can tell she had no plan to come to this world which I believe is similar, if not the same, to her own."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Natasha queries.

"Her interactions," I answer, "she knows social norms and how society works, she's done nothing weird and she looks normal except for the eyepatch. She's also worked in a coffee shop before and I can tell by the way she brews this amazing cup of joe. But she mentioned Nerima as the 20th ward, it's true, but no one refers to wards in Japan last time I checked."

The phone in the car rings so I activate it and Coulson's face comes onto the screen.

"Hey Coulson, you find anything about our one-eyed suspect?" I ask.

"Yeah, we suspect she may be a cannibal," Coulson informs. I choke on my spit while Natasha gripped the steering wheel tighter, she glanced over to Coulson before focusing back onto the road.

"Wow, you really can't judge a book by its cover," I joke weakly. Cannibalism. Not a very comfortable topic to talk about.

"So she's a threat," Natasha concludes.

"Not necessarily," Coulson disagrees, "we found saliva, but we don't think she killed the guy. She covered the body with a sheet, left a white chrysanthemum on top of the body and lit incense, that's not something a killer would do. Watch her for a few more weeks before making contact."

"About that..." I drawled.

"You made contact, didn't you, Barton?" Coulson already knew.

"Yep," I grin, shamelessly.

"Romanoff, you're in charge of Kaneki," Coulson orders before hanging up.

"Knew it," I chuckle.

"Do you think she's dangerous?" Natasha asks seriously and I sigh.

"I saw the footage, she's strong and trained well, not up to our standards, but she's good nonetheless. If need be, she can be frightful enemy who won't be easy to defeat," I explained before expressing another opinion, "however, I looked right into her eyes and saw kindness, innocence and regret. There was no malice, no evil, no cruelty. She's no killer."

"I guess we've got a new teammate," Natasha concluded. "Should you or I explain to Coulson about recruiting her now?"

"Let's both do it," I suggest which she agrees to.

 **3rd Person's P.O.V.**

 **New York Headquarters**

Natasha and Clint went back to HQ to explain their choice and reasoning of recruiting Kana and, as expected, the reaction they got was wild.

"Are you crazy?!"

"You want a filthy cannibal to join S.H.I.E.L.D?!"

Clint and Natasha attempted to calm the agents down while Fury stayed quiet through the ordeal. He sat in thought, he knew those two wouldn't make such a decision without actually believing the kid wasn't a threat to the organisation. He couldn't lie, if he hadn't seen the footage then he would've tied up Coulson, hurled him into a crate which would have been wrapped in thick chains before being shipped off to Siberia for attempting to convince the man that the kid is a cannibal. He decides to trust Natasha and Clint.

"Barton, Romanoff, you're in charge of her," Fury cuts into the conversation sharply, "Coulson, I want you to recruit her. Any screw-ups are on your heads. Dismissed." The last part meant that the agents could not argue any longer, but that didn't stop them from attempting to burn a hole into their skulls.

It was time to meet face to face.

 **Kana's P.O.V. - 12th January, 2012**

The sun was starting to set so I flipped the sign to close before sweeping up the floor. Andrew had taken Margaret to a hospital for an appointment which had been changed to a much sooner date so I was left alone to close up.

The bell hung at the door chimed, signalling someone had entered the shop. I didn't turn around, but said, "Sorry, we're closed."

"I apologise, Miss Kaneki, but there are a couple of things I need to discuss with you," I turn around to see a middle aged man wearing a black suit. He looked to be apart of law enforcement, but which one? "You want to take a seat?" He questions, gesturing to the table.

"O-of course," I agree before sitting across from him. He brought out a tablet which showed a picture of a body, more specifically, the body I ate from. I froze, knowing I was in trouble and I didn't hide the panic on my face.

"You don't need to worry," Coulson reassured.

'Isn't he going to arrest me?' I thought, perplexed.

"I wasn't sent here to arrest you, but to recruit you as agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. Cannibalism is a crime and the culprit is always arrested but, for some strange reason, you left behind a small memorial for the body to show your respect. Aside from that, you also demonstrate abilities that is impossible for a normal human to perform," he showed a video where I jumped out the third floor of the abandoned building site and ran away at a speed that no human could ever reach.

"Who are you? And what's S.H.I.E.L.D?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I'm Agent Coulson. S.H.I.E.L.D, also known as Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, is a extra-governmental military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency, tasked with maintaining global security. We keep the world safe from any threats. We're the good guys," Coulson states, with all truth and honesty.

As interesting as it sounds, I didn't have time to join some super secret organisation, I have to find a way to get home. I immediately tried to dissuade him about me joining. "You don't want me. I may eat humans but I'm quite pacifistic and don't even know how to fight!" Coulson raised a brow at the last piece of information before pulling up 2 videos. The first one was from 4 days ago when I was walking through Riverside Park and I was forced to fight to defend myself and the second one was from 2 weeks ago when I saved Andrew and Margaret. "Really? Because you managed to beat down 6 of those men who were a lot larger than you were with perfectly executed moves. Plus, you hurled a heavy trash bin as a group as if it weighed as light as feather."

I ran out of ideas. There was nothing I could say or do that would prevent me from joining. "Ms Kaneki, if you refuse we do have the right to arrest you for desecrating the body of Robert Kneelson. Joining S.H.I.E.L.D. has its perks, we know that you that you are not from this world," I asked how he knew, "the fact that you don't exist in any of our servers. It is nearly impossible to completely remove yourself from databases and you don't look like you have the technical skills to pull it off," I thought about his offer, if he really comes from a secret organisation then they have the knowledge and equipment to help me get home and in return I probably just have to fight bad guys. I may still hesitate in fights, but that doesn't mean I can't knock them unconscious instead of killing in them.

"Ok, but can you guys help me get home?" Coulson promised that they'd try, but there was no guarantee. I didn't care, I have a much higher chance of returning sooner if I stick with S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I really have nothing to lose. Do I at least get a cool suit or gadgets?" Remembering all those American spy movies Hide made me watch with him. I couldn't understand it at the time but they certainly looked cool. My question caused the man to look at me confused.

"Y'know like what you see in movies," the man's confusion morphed into amusement and he told me that S.H.I.E.L.D. would provide a suit but 'cool gadgets' would be limited to me since I was a liability. When he mentioned the suit I wondered if I should have told him that the back should be cut out. But I decided not to since I doubted I needed to use my kagune.

Coulson went over some points of what of joining S.H.I.E.L.D. would entail, he then handed me a black cell phone informing me that S.H.I.E.L.D. would contact me through this phone.

"2 of my colleagues are in charge of training you and since you have a day off tomorrow, they'll pick you up at 10. We also need you to do an a physical, intellectual and psychological exam," Coulson informs before handing me a set of papers.

"Are these passport and identification papers?" I inquire in disbelief.

"I figured you would need them," Coulson replied, "fill them out tonight and give them to my partners tomorrow. They will be the real thing so you won't be caught for forgery."

"Thank you," I say, sincerely. Coulson replied with 'your welcome' before leaving the shop. I waited a few minutes before locking the door.

"What did I get myself into?" I sigh before looking at the clock, 9:43, Andrew and Margaret should be getting back soon and I need to finish closing down.

 **(1) Guess where the name came from~ No cheating. Also since I'm technically following the transcript, I wanted a bit more interaction between Kana and Clint now if I couldn't do it later.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Kana's P.O.V. - 13th January, 2012**

I moaned tiredly as the light hit my face forcing me out of my slumber. I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head, but couldn't fall back asleep. I sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes before grabbing the phone Coulson gave me.

8:58

Might as well take a shower before those two strangers pick me up. I quickly took shower before changing into some sweats after remembering that Coulson mentioned training.

By the time I finished and got downstairs, it was already 9:45 so I sat down at the table drinking coffee. Andrew and Margaret had already opened shop and I told them I was going out, but didn't say where. Luckily, they decided not to pry.

"Kana, there's some people here to see you," Margaret informed so I jogged down the stairs to the shop to see the two customers from a few days ago.

"Mr Lambert?" I question in confusion.

"Hey kid," he greets back, cheerfully.

"Kana, do you know them?" Margaret inquired, perturbed.

"Yeah," I state, a little worried, "don't worry, I'll be back soon. I promise." I quickly shove the two out of the back door of the shop and into the alley.

"I remember you two from a few days ago, were you spying on me?"

"We monitor all potential threats," the red-head informs.

I opened my mouth to argue that I wasn't a threat then promptly shut it close, compared to when I was a normal I can smash a fully grown man's head into the ground.

"Who are you? Mr Coulson told me that 2 of his colleagues would help train me, but never said your names," I tell them before looking towards the woman, "at least not yours."

"You don't know my real name either," Mr 'Lambert' informs, a bit sheepish, "I'm Clint Barton and this is my partner-"

"Natasha Romanoff," she cuts in, coolly.

"Now that we've got to know each other, let's go," Mr Barton says and leads me to a sleek black car. The two of them sat at the front while I sat at the back. It wasn't long till we reached their New York Headquarters.

"Come on, kid," Mr Barton calls me over, "before training starts we need you to do some tests." He hands me a tablet with a multitude of questions which were no way easy, but I loved the challenge nonetheless. Each question became harder than the last though I took in stride and in 45 minutes, I was done. As soon as I clicked finished, my results were calculating and told me my score, an IQ of 172.

Mr Barton whistles, "172? Damn, what's with all the geniuses?"

What did he mean by that?

"Ignore him, Kaneki. I need to test your physical capabilities," Ms Romanoff informed before leading me to a training room. "Okay, since your abilities are much higher than the average human, I want you to start with 120 push-ups, sit-ups, squats then I want you to run the perimeter of the room 10 times before finishing with 100 burpees and star jumps." Mr Barton whistles when he heard my training regime.

I paled considerably until my face was as white as chalk, "A h-hundred and twenty... each?"

'She's a demon!' I exclaim, not even Touka made me work this hard.

"Yes," Ms Romanoff said and with that, hell began.

 **2 1/2 Hours Later**

I am face flat on the floor, panting heavily and perspiring so bad that my clothes were soaked. A cool sensation is placed on top of my head so I look up to see a freezing bottle of water.

"Whoa!" I snatched the bottle out of whoever's hand like a madman and wolfed it down. Unfortunately, I squeezed it too hard which dumped the rest of the contents of the bottle onto my face and upper body, drowning me for a few seconds. I cough and splutter as my lungs attempt to expel the water.

"You feeling okay, kid?" Mr Barton queries, amusement clear on his face.

"Er, yeah," I mutter in embarrassment, I can't believe I just did that in front of them.

"You did good, Kaneki," Ms Romanoff compliments, impressed.

"Do I... have... to do more?" I question, still breathing way too hard.

"No, you're finished," Ms Romanoff assures and I sigh in relief, "but we still need to construct a profile for you."

"A profile?" I question.

"Yeah, like how does a 15 year old end up in New York all alone without a penny to her name?" Mr Barton queries.

15? I sulk at that, it's not my fault I turned out baby-faced, "I'm 18."

"No, you're not," Mr Barton chuckles, slowly.

"Yes I am," I state, firmly.

"No you-"

"Clint," Ms Romanoff cuts in, sharply, her narrowing as if testing him to object, before turning back to me, "we know your name and age, but we don't know your D.O.B."

"December 20th," I answer.

"1994," Ms Romanoff predicts, noting it down on her tablet.

"2000," I correct.

Ms Romanoff halts in her writing and both agents stare at me in befuddle men, though Ms Romanoff hid hers very well, "Then that makes you 12 years old."

"Kaneki, are you... an experiment?" Mr Barton queries, serious yet worried.

"No, well, yeah, but not like that!" I stutter before explaining, "in my world, it was 2018 so aside from travelling to another world, kinda travelled back in time as well."

"You seem confused about experimentation," Ms Romanoff notes, leaning forward indicating she was intrigued, "why?"

"I became like this through surgery not an experiment," I explain before stopping to think, "at least I don't so. I mean, doctors are suppose to save your life not messing with it."

Ms Romanoff and Mr Barton share a look as if I'm missing something, "What happened for you to take this surgery?"

"'Every rose has it's thorns,'" I quote, chuckling slightly though it lacked any humour, "I went on a date with a girl, Rize. She was beautiful, intelligent and kind, everything I ever wanted in a date, but she was only after my body, literally," I add as an afterthought.

"Eat you?" Mr Barton reiterates.

"Rize was a ghoul, a second species in my world that doesn't exist in yours. They are humanity's natural predator and it's safe to say that humans weren't happy," that was understatement of a century, humans always feel the need to be on top. "Rize was one of the bad ones, S Rated Binge Eater. I saw her alias multiple times on the news but never once suspected her. Anyway, when I discovered she was a ghoul I ran to an empty construction site where she was killed by steel beams falling on her."

"Ouch," Mr Barton mutters, wincing.

"She took a bite of my shoulder and pierced my abdomen and passed out. When I woke up I was in the hospital and the nurses told me they transplanted her organs into my body. I noticed the changes when I woke up and couldn't eat, but didn't realise until I headed home a few days."

"How did you take your transformation?" Ms Romanoff inquires.

"Not good," I reply, not wanting to spill any details on attempting to stab myself. Ms Romanoff seem to understand and did not press on.

"So you're ghoul?" Mr Barton guesses.

"Half," I correct, "I'm a one-eyed ghoul," I lift up my eyepatch to show my kakugan.

"Do you know your rating?" Ms Romanoff inquires.

"Not officially, no, but Touka predicts that I'm A+ Rated and could get a much higher rate if I train more," I inform.

"What's the highest?"

"SSS rank, but only the Owl has that ranking."

"How different is your world from ours?" Mr Barton asks.

"Beside the existence of ghouls, your technology is decades ahead of mine. Nothing else has really changed."

"What about family?"

"Both of my parents are dead and I'm an only child, the only family I have left is my mum's older sister's family," I tell them.

"Thank you, Kaneki, Clint will take you back home," Ms Romanoff tells me, getting up. She whispers something to her partner before they both nod and she leaves.

"Alright, kid, let's get you home," Mr Barton tells me so I follow him out.

 **Natasha's P.O.V.**

I headed to Fury's office and knocked on the door before opening it once I heard, "Come in."

"Director Fury," I greet and taking notice of Coulson and Hill.

"Agent Romanoff, what's your report?" Fury demands without looking up from his paperwork.

"Kana Kaneki is not a threat, but is still classified as dangerous," I report immediately before explaining further, "her physical abilities are high above our own, her stamina is incredible and she can easily adapt to new surroundings. She has the capability to spill blood, but refuses to do so as it goes against her nature unless provoked. She is greatly naive which is very problematic."

"Did you find out anything about where she came from?"

"Not much different from our except our technology is far more advanced thanks to Stark. Also, in her world, humanity has a natural predator."

The last part caught Fury's attention as his hand stopped scribbling at a piece of paper before looking up, "Natural predator?"

"Ghouls are a secondary species in her world which I believe to be hunted down for their existence. Kana's girlfriend attacked her on their date, but was swiftly killed by steel beams falling on her. Kana survived but was badly injured which led to ghoul organs being transplanted into her by a doctor who purposely knew what he was doing."

"Which leads to her becoming a ghoul and her current status as as cannibal," Hill finishes.

"How do you know that ghouls are being hunted down?" Coulson inquires.

"Kana mentioned a rating system," I inform them, "Kana's girlfriend was S Rated while Kana's friend predicted her to be A+, the highest was SSS which only belongs to one ghoul known as Owl."

"She's clearly skilled if she has a high rank already," Fury notes, "you mentioned a doctor who purposely changed her."

"'Doctors are suppose to save your life not messing with it,'" I quote Kana's earlier words, "when she told me and Clint that, it sounded like she was trying to convince herself. Beside, I would think a professional doctor would know the differences between a human and a ghoul even with the latter looking completely human."

"Continue training her," Fury orders, focusing back onto his paperwork, "with all of the information given I'd rather not have her as an enemy."

"Of course, Sir," I reply before leaving the room. Kana will certainly liven HQ for a while and I can't wait to see how.


	6. Chapter 5

**Kana's P.O.V. - 27th January, 2012**

Life has been good so far. It's been more than 2 weeks since Natasha and Clint started training me. They requested that I call them by their first names and I asked the same during the first week. I'm a lot stronger compared to when I've first arrived, but I'm still struggling to defeat Natasha or Clint during our spars. I mean, I'm a lot stronger than them, but I can't bring myself to go full out, I'm a lover not a fighter.

Currently, I'm working in the kitchen cleaning the dishes as lunch rush had just finished. I absentmindedly started to hum along with the tune before singing the lyrics.

#Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you cou-#

"JOIN US!" A boy, about my age, declares as he suddenly jumps through the large window, which connects to the café, so I reacted as anyone else would.

"Kyaa!"

(Clang!)

 **3rd Person's P.O.V.**

 **10 Minutes Earlier**

3 friends treaded into the café, slumped down in their seats once they reached a table and sigh simultaneously.

"So... what now?" Emily, a brunette with matching hazel eyes, questions.

"Nothing," Nate, a boy with neat black hair, blue eyes and glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, replies, "we're down a person, we need four to compete."

"Why can't we just hold a recruitment competition for our last member?" Mark, a messy haired blond with green eyes, whines.

"Because that'll take too long and everyone would want to join," Nate answers as he runs his hand through his hair in frustration.

"The competition is in 3 weeks," Emily groans, "we need another band mate. This is so unfair! Why-"

"Shh!" Mark interjects, sharply.

"Did you just shush me?!" Emily yelps in outrage.

"Listen!" Mark demands so the group listens and hears singing.

#We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm-#

"Wow," Nate marvels.

"She's great!" Emily announces in glee, "we should hav-"

"JOIN US!" Mark begs, throwing his body through the window that connected to the kitchen, his legs left hanging.

"Kyaa!"

(Clang!)

"That idiot," Nate curses as he and Emily face palm at Mark's over excitement and now they have to deal with, probably, an assault charge. Emily says nothing, but immediately heads to the window and manages to pull Mark out who is lands on the floor, face first.

Immediately afterwards, Kana heads to the café where she sees Emily dump a jug of water onto the unconscious Mark who's whole right cheek had turned cherry red.

 **Kana's P.O.V.**

 **Now**

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," I apologise excessively, while bowing with the frying pan still in my hand.

"It's fine," the girl assures, sheepishly, "he deserves it for scaring you."

"But, but..." I stutter.

"Oi, Mark, get up," the black haired boy kicks the blond not so lightly.

"Urgh, what happened?" The blond boy, Mark, moaned as he sat up, rubbing his cheek.

"You terrified the girl we want to recruit, idiot," the black haired boy complains.

"Recruit? Me?" I reiterate in confusion.

"Yeah, we heard you singing and wanted you to join our band," the girl explains, "we need a fourth member."

"B-But I don't even no how to play. You don't want or even need me," I attempt dissuade them.

"We can teach you," the blond offers, his big green eyes shining with hope.

"I'm sorry, bu-"

"She can absolutely do it!" Clint interjects, throwing an arm around my neck, hugging me.

"C-C-Clint?!" I yell in shock.

"Huh, who are you?" The trio inquire.

"Just your friendly neighbourhood stranger," Clint replies, "just give me a moment to concur with my client."

Clint started to lead me away from the trio, but before I was out of earshot, I heard, "Are strangers suppose to be friendly?"

"I'll kill you, Mark."

Once we were far enough, I question Clint, "Clint, what are you doing?"

"Making sure you make friends," Clint replies as if he isn't in the wrong.

"Friends? Why?" I question him.

"Come on, Kana, you're young," Clint points out, sounding a little frustrated, "you need to have friends, have fun like a normal teenager would. This band would help you connect in this world."

He had some good points, but I don't know... "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Excellent! Let's go tell them the news," Clint grins and we head back to the trio.

"It wouldn't hurt to join," I mutter, embarrassed.

"Great! I'm Emily," she introduces herself before telling me her friends names, "four-eyes here is Nate."

"Yo," Nate greets, coolly, lifting his hand in a greeting.

"The idiot who tried to give you a heart attack is Mark."

"Hiyee!" Mark shakes my hand, enthusiastically, "sorry for scaring you."

"It's fine," I assure, a little overwhelmed.

"Okay, let's go practice!" Mark announces and they were all and out to head out the door when I stop them.

"Wait! I can't right now. I still have to work," I tell them.

"Go Kana," Andrew urges, standing beside a smug Clint, "you've been working hard this past month. Have fun with your friends."

"See? Your boss says it's A-Okay," Mark grins before grabbing my hand and dragging me out the café with Emily and Nate lightly protesting about his rough treatment of me.

 **Clint's P.O.V.**

I walk to the training room, where Natasha was waiting, feeling quite proud of myself. Natasha looked up when she heard the door slide open and her eyes surveyed around me before landing firmly on my figure.

"Where's Kana?" Natasha demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hanging out with her new friends," I inform.

Natasha raised a brow at that, "Since when did she make friends?"

"20 minutes ago. A group of teens her age wanted to recruit her for their band and I told her to go for it."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because she's a kid, Nat. She deserves to have a life that doesn't belong to the dark side. Yeah, we say we're the good guys, but we still kill and do criminal things for the sake of justice. Kana should have a sense of normalcy, she deserves it after all she's suffered. I mean, even without all the information you can tell the type of life she's lived by her personality and behaviour," I point out and I knew Natasha agreed. Kana was the type to let people walk all over her since she has such low self-esteem and low confidence.

"I needed to get her measurements for a new suit, but I guess I can get them tomorrow," Natasha sighs, "you want to explain to Fury why Kana isn't here today?"

"Have a little faith, Nat. I've known the guy for years now," I assure.

"So you're that old, after all," she jeers and I lightly smack her shoulder.

"When did the conversation turn to Coulson?"

 **I'm sorry if this seems disappointing or lacking, but I'm in the middle of fasting so it's a little difficult to work.**

 **Kana needs outside friends. I originally created Mark, Nate and Emily in the one shots to show that Kaneki had a life outside of the Avengers and it's nearly finished.**

 **How do you think it's turning out? I'm making a bunch of non-canon chapters before finally sticking back to the plot.**


	7. Author Note 2

Sorry, no chapter for anything this week or next week.

This week I had to head back to college to finish all my coursework and next week I'm off to Turkey for 5 days. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	8. Chapter 6

**Kana's P.O.V. - 9th February, 2012**

 **Riverside Park**

I was sitting all alone on a bench in the park, it was quite cold out, but I preferred feeling the cool wind running through my ebony hair. The woollen scarf wrapped around my neck protected the lower part of my face from the bitter cold. Unfortunately, my hands were left bare and exposed to the elements, they turned bright red and were slowly numbing so I tried to heat them up by blowing and rubbing them together furiously.

Suddenly, a cup was placed in front of my vision which makes me reel back before looking to see Natasha holding it with another one in her other hand.

"You look like you need it," Natasha comments as she sits beside me. I accept the cup and sigh jovially as feeling gradually recovered in my hands. I watched the steam dance off of the lid before taking a small sip.

"So what are you doing here?" I inquire, licking my lips to get the coffee droplets that stuck to my lip.

"Today is weapon training with Clint," Natasha informs before moving her head to the side, "let's go," she orders before throwing her empty cup in the bin.

I hum before following her, when I managed to catch up and was walking beside her I say, "Won't you be training me today?"

"I'll be on a mission to recover some lost tech and won't be back for a few days so your partner will be Hill for the time being," Natasha informs before smirking, "you sounded kinda disappointed."

"That's because you fight so cool," I compliment before waving my hands about, badly imitating some punches and throws, "you flip like 'whoosh' and do this 'whap, whap' thing with your hands..." I continue to tribute to her awesome fighting style.

She smiles and chuckles at my excitement, pats my shoulder before assuring me, "Don't worry. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be able crush a man's neck with your thighs, knock out a group of people using a spinning kick and topple an empire with just a smile."

"... Cool!" I proclaim, eyes shining in admiration. That sounds so awesome!.. dangerous, but awesome nonetheless. "You're so amazing, Onee-san!" I declare before realising what I just said, I gasp and stammered wildly while covering my face in humiliation, "I'm sorry! I didn't-I meant-! Oh gosh, I'm an idiot!"

Natasha blinks rapidly a couple of times, but as usual she quickly regains composure. I feel her pat my head which makes me peek between my fingers to see her smiling, "I feel flattered. You can keep calling me that if you want."

"R-Really?" I inquire, hesitantly, expecting to be shot down.

"Course. Beside, I think it'll be fun having such a cute little sister with such adorably chubby cheeks," Natasha teases as she pinches my left cheek.

"Hey, I'm totally macho," I argue, pouting which causes her to let out a laugh and made me sulk even more. "I've been training real hard. Look at these muscles! I'm totally tough," I point out, flexing my arms to show off how tough I am while unknowingly and adorably puffing out my cheeks like a chipmunk to show my distress.

"Sure(!)" Natasha deadpans before telling to get into the car, I obey, but spent the whole ride attempting to convince that I'm more tough than cute. I knew she was secretly making fun of the whole time.

 **3rd Person's P.O.V.**

 **Outside the Park**

"Tony, this meeting is extremely important so please-" Pepper starts only to be interrupted.

"Please be more respectful, don't insult the other members even when they're being a**holes. I know, Pep, I know," Tony assures, not really paying attention. He was instead inspecting his cuffs.

"Tony, I'm serious. You need to take this seri-"

"Hey boss, look who's at the park," Happy blurts out of the blue as he parks the car and points straight ahead where Natalie stood talking to a teenager with black hair and an eyepatch.

"Is that Natalie?" Pepper questions, squinting to get a better view.

"Wow, she looks good," Happy hummed, reminiscing the day when he drove her to Hammer Industry then promptly get slapped up the head by Pepper who immediately knew what he was thinking.

"And it looks like she's up to her usual tricks," Tony drawls, gesturing to the girl who couldn't be older than 16.

"You think she's recruiting children into S.H.I.E.L.D?" Pepper gasps, while she may not know a lot about the organisation, she's heard enough of it from Tony.

"Wouldn't put it past them," Tony replies as he gets his phone out and taps a few buttons and ordering, "Jarvis, give me the info of the kid. Find out her link with S.H.I.E.L.D. or at least Agent Romanoff."

"Sir, it seems that I am unable to crack through S.H.I.E.L.D's fire walls," Jarvis informs after a few minutes, but by then Natasha and the girl had already driven off.

"S***. I guess I need to find another way in," Tony theorises as multiple ideas fly through his head.

"Tony," Pepper warns when she sees his devious smirk, the one that she knew would cause undeniable trouble.

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Training Room**

"Alright kiddo, our session will involve you learning to use long distance weapons," Clint informs as he passes me a gun which I accept, I stare at it warily, not really wanting to learn how to wield one.

"D-Do I really need to learn how to use a g-gun?" I stammered, the gun sitting on the palm of my hand.

"Yes," Clint stated softly yet firmly, "you can't just rely on your strength nowadays, it's important for you to be trained in other skills as these will improve your chances of surviving during missions."

I nod slowly as I realised that he was right and manoeuvred the gun so I held it in the proper position like the people on TV do. I was still hesitant in using it though.

"Okay, do you see those targets over there?" Clint pointed to a bunch of targets set out quite far out, I nodded again, "I want you try and aim for the centre." I lift up the gun and automatically close one eye, but before I could shoot Clint stops me.

"Alright stop there, you have to take the safety off of the gun first," he flips the safety off, "make sure both your eyes are open so you have better accuracy, it can be tempting to close an eye but I advise you not to do that until you're a pro and finally, you're aiming the gun too low. You need to align the front sight with the rear sight so the gun is level and you get a good picture. There are also factors you have to consider when using a gun like the wind, the surrounding area, whether the target is moving etc. You don't need to worry about that now since we're inside but remember those factors when in any other situation." Clint manoeuvres my arms and hands until they are in the right position and I fire when he tells me to.

I saw that the bullet landed in the inner circle which makes me beam in pride as Clint praised me, "Good job!" Clint began to give me more tips and advice until I became quite proficient in using the gun by myself. After 20 minutes, Clint began to scrutinise me, his hand placed on his chin as his narrowed eyes focused on my hands.

Beads of sweat streamed down my forehead as I hesitated in asking him what was wrong. Eventually, after 5 minutes of excruciating silence, I finally urged up the courage to ask, "Uh, Clint? Is everything okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah," Clint snapped out of his stupor as he explains his train of thought, "you seem good with a gun, but I feel like knives would match you better."

"Knives? I'm learning to use other long range weapons?" I reiterate, certainly not expecting that.

"Well, yeah," Clint replies as if it's obvious, "everyone prefers a gun, but certain people are more proficient with specific weapons. That's why I'm having you practice the basics with different weapons. I'll judge what I believe would be best and that'll be your main weapon of choice."

I nod once again to show my acknowledgement before I started to train with a variety of long range weaponry such as darts, batons, staves, etc. until Clint called it a day.

"After long and careful deliberation, I've decided that knives are best suited for you to use," Clint reveals as he hands me a belt with 5 knives. I took one out of its sheath and watched the lustrous silver metal gleamed under the burning lights of the training room. It was so beautiful. I examined the blade and upon turning it at an angle, it clearly showed my reflection.

"I see you like them," Clint articulates, grinning widely. I give no reply, but place the knife back in the sheath.

"Clint, you use arrows, right?" He nods, wondering where I'm going with this, "can you give me a demonstration? I feel like it would help me develop my own skills."

Clint mulled this over before patting my head, "Won't hurt. Beside, I get to give you a once in a lifetime demonstration of moi."

"Natasha was right, you really do have a big head," I mumbled without thinking then immediately tried to rectify my mistake in a panic.

"You need to stop panicking so often," Clint snorts, "and don't listen to Nat when she insults me. She's just jealous of my super duper ultra mega bada** skills." Clint puffs up his chest to show off his manliness and as much as I wanted to comment on it, I held my tongue. As far as I knew, men took their masculinity quite actively so any threat to it would make them depressed, crazy or annoying as they would go to extreme measures to restore it. Hide was proof of that.

Clint leads me to a set of stairs that lead to a control room that had a large window which showed the training room we were just in. Clint started to press some buttons which flipped over walls that had weapons hanged up and brought out some holographic pillars.

"Push the button when I tell you to," Clint orders before sprinting down the stairs, bow in his hand and a set of quivers on his back. He jogs to the centre of the room before throwing me a thumbs up so I press the button and a count down started.

3, 2, 1. Begin.

These robotic mannequins popped up from the ground suddenly and immediately went to attack Clint. I gasped, but Clint smirked, completely prepared for the onslaught. Clint swiftly grabbed an arrow and shot it through the head of an android running to him before spinning on the balls of his feet and blocking a punch from another with his bow and aiming a kick at its head before plunging an arrow deep in its neck. Bullets slice through the air, a hair's breadth away from his head, which forces him to roll sideways behind a pillar. Briskly, Clint grabs another arrow, but instead of shooting it, he puts it at an angle.

What was he doing?

A robot sprints towards the pillar Clint was hiding behind at light speed. Clint, grin never once faltering, rolls out a small sphere instead of using his arrow which explodes out a thick amber-like substance that solidifies the second it meets the air, forcing the robot standstill as it tries to escape. Clint leaps towards the stuck robot, both knees lands on its shoulders and the force causes the robots spine to crack which made me wince at the loud (crack!) I saw that the robot had died as its body was stuck at an odd 'L.'

More bullets were fired which Clint dodged with ease and finesse all the while shooting his arrows that swiftly killed robot after robot. When the last one got too close, Clint used his bow to knock it on its face before plunging an arrow through its chest.

Training Simulation Finished.

Status: Completed Successfully.

 **Damn, when I came back from holiday, I had to redo all of this chapter because I didn't like the last version. The next chapter will be carrying on from this chapter instead of a time skip.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Is it me or is Wattpad malfunctioning a lot?**

 **Kana's P.O.V. - 9th February 2012**

"Wow," I gasped after the training simulation was done.

"Thanks for the help," Clint chortles as he ruffles my hair as soon as I reached him downstairs, "your worried whispers of 'oh no!' 'look out!' and 'eek!' were super helpful," Clint teased. I felt my cheeks burn as my whole face flushed scarlet, steam flying above my head as Clint laughs harder.

"... die... I should just die..." I murmur, covering my face, I then uncover it when the doors swooshed open and a brunette woman in her early 30's.

"Agent Barton, Beaufort's been complaining about how you've been ignoring his messages," the woman informs so Clint whips his phone out and relays the message to me.

"Bring the kid over. Her suit's done. Oops," Clint mutters before shoving his phone back in his pocket. "All right, Kana. Let's check out your new suit."

"H-Hai," I nod before jogging after Clint, noting that the woman followed behind.

"You coming as well, Hill?" Clint inquires.

'Eh, this is Agent Hill?' I question in my mind.

"Agent Romanoff requested that I take over training Kaneki so I'll be her teacher for the next 2 weeks."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms Hill," I quickly stop and bow before carrying on walking.

"Likewise Kaneki," she replies.

"So Kana, do you miss Nat?" Clint asks me, teasingly.

"Not really," I reply, "Nee-san is only gone for a couple of weeks and it's not like she's gonna die. She's way too awesome."

"You call Natasha 'big sister'? No fair. Call me Nii-chan from now on," Clint requests, closing his eyes as he puffs out his chest. He opens his eyes and recoils in horror, "What's with that face?!"

He was referring to the face I was pulling which was a mixture of a deadpan and disgust.

"Uh, calling you Nii-chan is gross," I admit without hesitation thus breaking his heart and spirit, "to me, you seem more like the friendly neighbourhood dad."

"You have no idea," Clint snorts after for a moment.

I was about to say something else when the murmurings of the other agents caught not only my attention, but Clint's and Agent Hill.

"Look, it's the cannibal."

"I can't believe Fury let a monster like her join."

"It's probably cause of her face, but even the Director should understand that the worst of monsters hide behind a face of complete and utter innocence."

There weren't even trying to hide their disgust towards me. I clenched the fabric of my trousers so tight until my knuckles turned chalk white. The harsh whisperings, the accusing stares they threw, the judgement of their words were gradually corrupting my mind and being. The words started to echo in my head until the hateful voice morphs into mine.

'Monster. Go die. You don't belong here or anywhere. Murderer.'

Without realising it, my breath began to quicken till I was on the verge of hyperventilating, my lungs were screaming for air that never came, my heart beating so fast hard I was afraid it would shoot out my chest, my clothes were permeated with sweat, but I'm left unsure if it was from training earlier or the stress from right now. Black spots started to appear in my vision and my mind felt hazy and dizzy, almost faint, but then a hand is placed reassuringly on my shoulder so I look up to see it's Clint's.

"Shouldn't you be working? Director Fury won't be happy to find you slacking," Hill warns and the agents scatter away.

I blink furiously wondering what just happened, 'Did she just come to my rescue?' I shake my head, 'probably not, what am I thinking?'

It wasn't long till we reached Beau's who was more than ecstatic to see me.

"Kana, mon doux ange! It's been so long, why don't you visit me more often?" Beaufort complained as the large, red-haired man with a couple of hairs on his chin wraps his arm around my shoulder. (My sweet angel)

"Ha, it's only been 3 days since I last spoke to you, Beau," I chuckle at his eagerness. Beau was one of the only ones who would treat me with respect since I came here. Plus, his goofy personally was fun.

"Beau?" Agent Hill questions, raising a brow.

"Since when were you two so chummy?" Clint asks, sounding left out.

"Since our first meeting when I took the measurements for her suit," Beau informs before his face brightens up, "speaking of which, here. Try it on," Beau ushers me into another room after shoving the suit into my hands then slamming the door shut.

I shake my head fondly, 'Same old Beau.'

The suit prepared for me looked similar to what all the other agents were wearing. At first glance, I thought it was leather but I realised it was more flexible and seemed tougher. When I put it on, it hugged my body like a second skin. I gave myself a little twirl and twisted my head to see my suit properly since there was no mirror in the room.

"Does this suit make my butt look big?" I ask myself in confusion as I tried to get a better look at my behind, there wasn't a mirror in sight, but knowing Beau, he probably smashed his hand into it while posing and admiring himself erratically. I examined it a little longer, focusing on my kakuhou area. I didn't tell anyone about my kagune yet so there was no hole.

'Should I tell them?' I wondered, puzzled, before stepping outside the room.

"C'est chic!" I hear Beau hoot as he kissed his fingers in admiration.

"Is everything alright?" Agent Hill questions which snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Ah, um," I stammer before scratching my cheek, coyly, and admitting, "I kinda have a design input that may, sorta, kinda be paramount."

"Like what?" Clint asks, quite curious.

At my hesitance, Beau adds, "I don't mind any requests, Kana. This suit is only a prototype."

"Well, I may need the back, a small part of the back, cut out for... my kagune," I explain, hesitantly.

"Wha-gune?" Beau questions, completely lost at the foreign word.

"I've looked over your reports yet never heard of that word before," Agent Hill points out, eyeing me suspiciously.

"That's because I forgot to mention it," I admit, abashed.

"What is it? Your kagune thing, what does it look like?" Clint questions.

"It's an extra limb that grows out my back," I report without thinking.

"Limbs?" The trio echo and I can tell that they were trying to imagine what I just said. They were probably imagining a human arm growing out my back that was waving.

"I think it might be easier to show you," I notify before letting out my kagune. The leather of my suit loudly rips open as my 3 wine-red rinkaku kagune are released in view of the rest.

"Kana, you..." Beau starts quietly, I focus down on the ground, not wanting to see their reactions, but my head whipped up when I heard what Beau said next, "you're an octopus! Or part octopus?"

"Octopuses have 8 tentacles not 3," Clint counters, determined, not a hint of jest in his voice.

"I'm not an octopus! And they're not tentacles!" I yell, sourpussed. I shook a fist in the direction of the two males who ignored my shouts and continued to theorise what type of octopus I am which made me grumpier. I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance and attempted to give them my best, most intimidating glare.

"Aw, what a cute kitty," Beau coos as he places cat ears on my head which he magically pulled out from nowhere.

"Oh no! She's gonna pout us to death(!)" Clint panics though he struggles to keep the laughter out of his voice.

I was about to retort when I felt hands prodding and studying my kagune.

"Whoa!" I nearly shriek as I whip my kagune away from the foreign grip. I see it was Agent Hill who was examine them.

She ignored my yell and instead asks, "Are they reliable in combat?"

"Yes, though I haven't trained them in a while," I inform before the rest of the day was spent on Agent Hill questioning me on my kagune, I told her everything I knew which wasn't a lot. Eventually, we had to leave for training, but before I left, I gave my suit back to Beau then showed him my mask which he was grateful for. He immediately rushed off to create a new suit from scratch.

 **I'm sorry this took so long to come out. I'm having a bad case of writer's block.**

 **Also, I gotta ask you guys something. I have a few stories that I started but haven't published. Do you guys want to see it? The updates for it might be slow. I think I have 1-3 chapters done for some, but I still don't know whether or not to put them up.**


	10. Chapter 8

**A picture of her outfit is on Wattpad. I would've added an eyepatch, but I haven't won that yet.**

 **The song is called Halo by Haley James Scott. Not my song.**

 **Kana's P.O.V. - 18th February**

Currently, I am at Emily's house getting ready for the concert. I am wearing a black tank top alongside a white jumper that hung off one shoulder and had strawberries printed on. I wore short denim jeans and pink shoes with short heels. I had my hair in two small ponytails, which was tied up with pink bows with roses in the centre, while the rest was out. I had on heart earrings with a golden arrow running through them and a black choker with a pink heart hanging on it.

"Eek! I'm so excited! Aren't you excited, Kana?" Emily questions, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Y-Yeah," I reply with much less energy. I fiddled with the hem of my jumper, my hands clammy from perspiration.

"Kana, what's wrong?" Emily inquires, worried. I didn't like worrying her.

"Well, what happens if I get on stage and freeze?" I ask before shooting more and more erratic scenarios, "or the lights fall? A storm could cut all the power, an earthquake could kill the judges or maybe a bear could rush onto the stage."

Emily raises a brow, chuckling, "There aren't any bears in the park. Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"I know, but I'm scared," I admit, "what if I mess up and the audience starts booing?"

"Now that's more realistic," Nate quirks and our heads whip towards the door where Nate and Mark stood.

"Don't you knock? Kana and I could have been changing," Emily accuses, teasingly.

"Aw man, we arrived too late," Mark grins and Emily immediately throws a pillow at his face while my face flushes red.

"Kana, they won't boo," Nate assures, kindly.

"Yeah, we practised so many times and in each practice you sounded amazing. They'll love you," Mark adds, nodding his head enthusiastically.

I give my friends a hesitant smile at their attempts to cheer me up, "Thanks," I bow my head slightly.

"Alright, let's go win that contest," Emily cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Mark exclaims with just as much energy.

"Actually, I just remembered that I have a shift back at the café," I stammered while telling my lie.

"Nate," was all Emily said as she grabbed the instrument Mark lent me and headed to the door, wrapping an arm around Mark's neck. Nate bent down which made me tip over his shoulder and I squealed as he carried me out like that.

"I don't know what you've been told!" Emily chants.

"One things for sure, we're winning gold!" Mark finishes.

"Sound off!" Nate adds, laughing as I continuously begged him to let me down though I couldn't stop laughing either.

 **Riverside Park**

We arrived at the park in no time and to say the place was busy was an understatement. It was packed! And that just made my nerves shoot up.

"Oh my gosh, there's so many people," I mutter, feeling trapped. I clenched my fists so tight that my nails dug into my palm. Blood pounded in my ears. I felt like I couldn't breathe so I kept opening and closing my mouth, but it was like someone held my neck in a grip so tight. The faces of the people grew dark and they cruel smirks, mocking me.

"Hey, squirt," Clint greets, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's the friendly neighbourhood stranger," Mark points out, "we haven't seen you in ages."

"Nice to see you again," Clint replies before hugging my neck with one arm, "I gotta thank you for taking care of our little girl."

'Our?'

"Give her some space," I heard Natasha order.

"Our? You can't be her parents, you look so young!" Mark exclaims, referring to Natasha which makes Clint deflate at being called old again.

"Guys, we need to register in," Nate reminds before turning to me, "Kana, you can hang with these guys while we sign in." The trio left, allowing me the chance to talk with my mentors.

"Why are you guys here?" I inquire.

"To see your concert obviously!" Clint said it as if I was the dumb one.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Natasha adds.

"Really?" I ask, shyly.

"We're here, aren't we?" Natasha queries.

"Don't worry if you get stage fright, we'll be right at the front of the stage," Clint assures, kindly, and I duck my head due to my shyness and that's when I saw Clint's shirt properly.

"Clint, what are you wearing?" I questions, sweat dropping. Natasha sighs in annoyance when a huge grin grows on Clint's face. Clint presses a button on the shirt which makes the words light up, 'Go Kana Go'.

"To show my support," Clint informs, proudly, he was a little too smug, "I made it myself."

"I tried to tell him it was ugly," Natasha clarifies.

"No, no, it's amazing," I assure on the verge of tears, "I can tell you worked hard on it, Clint."

"Where have you been all of my life, you sweet cinnamon roll?" Clint sobs, hugging me tightly.

"Alright, get off her," Natasha yanks Clint off of me before gesturing behind me, "I think your friends want to talk to you. We'll see you after your band goes on."

"See you guy later," I wave as I headed back to my band. There were 8 bands in total including mine which was suppose to go last. The bands were suppose to sit on special seats by the side of the stage so it would be easier to transition onto the next band. After performing, each band could go join the audience so, unfortunately, I couldn't talk to Natasha and Clint until near the end of the event.

After 35 minutes, my band was finally called on. Nate was on drums, Emily on keyboard, Mark on guitar and I sang while playing bass.

True to their words, Natasha and Clint were at the front of the row, it was easy to spot them with Clint's fire hazardous shirt that blinded near him. The crowd was large, their stares pierced my very soul, my nerves started to flare, but I took in a deep breath as the music starts.

#I never promised you a ray of light,  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,  
I give you everything I have, the good, the bad...

Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
So help me down you've got it wrong,  
I don't belong there,

One thing is clear, I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so,  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me,  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh, oh I, I just wanna love you,

I always said that I would make mistakes,  
I'm only human and that's my saving grace,  
I fall as hard as I try, so don't be blinded,

See me as I really am, I have flaws,  
And sometimes I even sin,  
So pull me from that pedestal,  
I don't belong there,

One thing is clear, I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so,  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me,  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh, oh I, I just wanna love you,

Why you think that you know me,  
But in your eyes I am something above you,  
It's only in your mind, only in your mind,  
I wear a, I wear a, I wear a halo,

One thing is clear, I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so,  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me,  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh, oh I, I just wanna love you,

Haa ha ha, halo,  
Haa ha ha, halo,  
Haa ha ha, halo,

Haa ha ha, halo,  
Haa ha ha, halo,  
Haa ha ha, halo,

Haa ha ha, halo,  
Haa ha ha, halo,  
Haa ha ha, halo#

The music slowly headed to a halt and the audience cheered loudly. They liked it, they really liked it. "Whoa!" I yelp when Emily grabs my arm and leads me off the stage, I was frozen straight after we finished so I thanked her.

"Did you hear them? They love us!" Mark exclaims, jumping up and down.

"There's no doubt about it, we're the champions," Nate adds before Mark vaults into his back.

"Champions! Champions! Champions!" Mark chants.

"See, Kana? Nothing bad happened," Emily notes.

I was about to reply when someone interrupts us, "Well, if it isn't the future superstars of America," a man with sunglasses and a goatee greets.

"OMG! You're Tony Stark!" Emily gasp, squealing.

"It's an honour, sir," Nate tells him, unusually nervous, his eyes shone bright in excitement and adoration.

"What are you doing at an event like this, Mr Stark?" Mark inquires, calmly. What the hell is going on? Mark is being so formal and respectful.

"Mark?" I call, hesitantly, "did you and Nate switch bodies?"

"What? No!" They reply in bewilderent.

"Kana Kaneki, isn't it?" Mr Stark inquires, examining me as if I was an enigma.

I nod then, as usual, ended up putting my foot in my mouth, "Aren't you the naked, drunk guy on TV?" **(1)** Everyone stayed silent and it was then I realised exactly what I said which I immediately try to rectify, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that!"

"Don't worry about it," Mr Stark waves off, "that was the old me, the new me has turned over a new leaf."

"The pictures were taken last night though," I point out.

"Yeah, I never stick to my resolutions," Mr Stark shrugs, "anyhoo, how are you Kana? You're from Japan, right?"

"Yes," I answer, slowly. How did he know that? I guess from my looks and accent.

"How are you fitting in? It must be tough coming into a new country and all. What city are you from?" Mr Stark questions. It felt so weird like he was trying to decipher me.

"Harassing a child, Stark?" Natasha questions though there was some bite in her words.

"Nee-san?" I ask, but she ignores me.

"Natalie!.. or Natasha, it's been so long," Mr Stark spoke as if he was reunited with a long lost friend, but there was some animosity in his voice, "what happened? You don't call or write anymore. Quite heart-breaking really."

I look back and forth in confusion, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Well, this has been a lovely reunion, but they're about to announce the winners so let's go," Clint says as he grabs my shoulders and leads me and my friends away.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up," Natasha tells us and at my worried gaze, she assures that she'll be fine so I grudgingly left with Clint.

 **3rd Person's P.O.V.**

"Wow, it almost seems like you have a heart," Tony comments, cooing.

"What are you doing here, Stark?" Natasha doesn't beat around bush.

"This is a public event, can't I just come?" Tony accuses.

"No," Natasha states, instantaneously.

"Alrighty then, I can see when I'm not welcome," he responds before putting his sunglasses back, "oh, and Agent Romanoff? That kid doesn't seem like S.H.I.E.L.D. material. You guys are going to get her killed."

"I wouldn't underestimate her, Stark," Natasha advises despite knowing it was the best thing to do, "she can snap a twig like you in half."

"You seem pretty sure about that," Tony notes.

"I am," Natasha clarifies before walking away. Tony watches her leave, this encounter leaves him even more intrigued with Kana. He wants answer and he'll get them, one way or another.

 **Kana's P.O.V.**

"Nee-san, you're back," I greet, happily.

"Of course," Natasha replies, raising a brow, "why would you think otherwise."

"No reason," I reply, Natasha pressed her lips together in a thin line, she looked as if she wanted to pursue, but ultimately chose not to.

"So what happened?" Natasha refers to my friends and Clint who were hunched over on the bench completely defeated.

"We won second place instead of first," I chuckle at their overreaction.

"That's disappointing," Natasha tells me, "your voice definitely should have landed you first place."

My cheeks were dusted a light pink at her praise, "Thank you."

"Hey, Kana," my friends call to me so I turn around and immediately get a face full of silver, I took a step back to see it was the trophy our band won.

"This is for you," Emily offers.

"What? Me?" I stammer in bewilderment as I accept the trophy.

"Well, yeah, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be able to compete," Nate explains.

"You totally deserve this," Mark assures.

Tears gathered in the corner of my eyes, but they were tears of joys as I thanked them for everything. Nate went to drive Mark and Emily back home while Natasha and Clint gave me a ride back to the café.

Andrew and Margaret were extremely proud and placed the trophy on the counter near the register so everyone could admire it. It was kinda embarrassing really.

 **(1) In Iron Man 2, after the Expo when Tony gets home, Jarvis says, "And may I say how refreshing it is to finally see you in a video with your clothing on, sir."**


	11. Chapter 9

**Steve's P.O.V. - 3rd March, 2012**

I sat on the sofa reviewing the reports of my old team then I got to Peggy's page. I stare at her photo and make no move to flip to the next page. I couldn't help but stroke her face.

Peggy. How is she? It's been almost 70 years, how will she react to me? As much as I wanted to see her, I just couldn't muster up the courage. I place the papers down onto the table and cover my face with my hands. Vaguely, I could hear the people and vehicles down below, it was the same yet so different from home.

I peer towards the window, the afternoon light flooding into my living room. It's quite a beautiful day out today, I shouldn't be wasting it by sulking away in my apartment. Beside, going out would give me a better understanding of the 21st century.

I grab my keys and walk out the apartment, heading to the wherever my feet take me. I stroll through the busy street, watching everything through old eyes. My eyes flicker to the large screens on the buildings that fade to another brand, the streets were coloured with blaring cars whizzing by at light speed and the people shoved on by talking loudly with their friends or into small device which was now a portable phone.

The shops were even worst, almost every single store had mini TV screens that you had to touch to get what you needed. I was completely lost so I just left it. I went out to understand this century better, but I was just left with more confusion. There was no point of me staying so I turn around and decided to head back to the apartment.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a small café just around the corner. Comparing it to the rest of the stores, it was different. It was smaller than the others in the vicinity and the style was kinda old, not like the modern day look.

I headed in, figuring it would be nice to get away from all the technology. I push open the door and a bell tinkled softly.

"Welcome to the Blue Horse, may I take-oh, Mister America," a familiar voice gasped so I look to see it was the girl from 3 months ago.

"Actually, it's Captain," I correct, a little stunned since I never expected to see her again.

"Sorry, Captain," she giggles, sweetly, "it's been a while, hasn't it?" She greets, kindly.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" I ask without thinking.

She looks startled before gesturing to her uniform, "I work here. I have to make ends meet after all."

"Right," I say, embarrassed. It was obvious.

"Why don't you sit here and just call me when you want to order?" She requests so I do as she says. When I sat at the table, I take the menu from the silver rack in the centre of the table, but like everything else, it left me baffled. 'What the heck is a frappuccino?' This all too complicated.

I guess I was taking too long or the waitress could see I was struggling because she spoke up again, "Should I get you a coffee and a piece of vanilla cake?" She suggests, the offer was simple so I accepted.

"Thank you," she nods and heads to behind the counter. I opted to examine the café, the floors and walls were wooden, it was quiet with very few tables filled, I noticed a small silver trophy on the counter beside the register. It was so peaceful I couldn't help but love it.

"Here you go," she places my order on the table before making move to leave, I grab her wrist to stop without really thinking.

"Wait! I never got your name," I point out.

"Kana Kaneki," she introduces.

"Steve Rogers," I give her my hand which she takes, "it's nice to meet you in a normal setting."

"Likewise," she replies before asking, "do you live in this area, Mr Rogers? I haven't seen you in here before."

"Please, just call me Steve. I feel like an old man if you call me Mr Rogers," I notify.

"Eh? Aren't you already in your 90's?" She asks, teasingly, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Still, nobody likes to be called old," I clarify, having just as much fun.

"True," Kana relents, "but you didn't answer my earlier question. Do you live close by?"

"Not really. This is the first time I've been in here, but it's definitely won't be my last visit," I tell Kana, before admitting, "it's nice to get a break away from technology."

"Yeah, everything's so complicated that I just want to tear my hair out," Kana groans which baffles me.

"I thought kids like you love technology?" I question in confusion.

"Not me, I prefer reading and learning than taking selfies and finding out what Kim Kardashian is wearing for the day," she explains.

"That's rare," I note.

She looks stunned at my words, "Really? A lot of people call me weird."

"People say a lot of things, but that's only because they want to put you down to make themselves feel better," I advise, reminiscing how bullies insulted my physique when I was a child, they always got irritated when I wouldn't take their insults and kept fighting back. "You keep pushing, they're gotta give up eventually," I quote.

"You're so wise," she states, softly before throwing me a cheeky grin, "but I guess that comes with old age."

I sigh in exasperation as she bursts out laughing. "You're never gonna let that go, are you?" I question even though I knew the answer.

"Well, if I keep mentioning it then you're gonna give up on attempting me stop," she reiterates her own version.

"Don't use my words against me," I chastised. I was about to say something else when the bell on the door chimes.

"Oh, excuse me, Steve. I need to help Rhonda," Kana apologises as she gets up to help the elderly woman get to the table.

"Such a dear, Kana," the woman coos as she was truly grateful for Kana's help. I smile when I see how Kana actually enjoyed helping the woman.

"Hey blondie," a voice calls me so I turn to see an elderly man with a grey jacket. "Don't be a wimp, get her number. Good luck, sonny," the man throws me a thumbs up as he chuckles and leaves the store. What was that about? She can't be older than 16!

"What's wrong?" Kana asks me, curiously.

"Nothing, just something that man said before he left," I inform.

"What did Mr Lee say?" Kana inquires and at my inquisitive gaze, she explains further, "he comes here every now and then and usually says something weird stuff. When I first started working here, he said, 'everyone loves your black hair, but don't worry, they'll love you even when it's white.' I guess he was talking about when I'm old. You'll probably see him again, he's everywhere."

'Everywhere' seems a bit dramatic.

"Anyway, I'd love to continue talking, but my shift is nearly over and I have somewhere to be," Kana apologised, regretful.

"No, it's fine. I took up most of your time anyway. How much?" I question, getting out my wallet.

"On the house," she replies, winking, "you were quite good company, I hope you'll come again," she requests, eyes shining with hope.

"And miss out on this delicious coffee? Without a doubt, I'll be back," I assure assured she perks up.

"Until next time," she waves goodbye as she head to the employees back door. I exit the café and head back to the apartment, feeling much better than I did in the morning.

 **3rd Person's P.O.V.**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Base**

Fury was stuck at his desk as he reviews so reports about potential threats, but was interrupted by Coulson.

"Sir, I have just received word that Kaneki has, once again, been in contact with Captain America," Coulson reports.

"Where are Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton?" Fury inquires, knowing those two were assigned to watch over her.

"They went to pick her up for training," Coulson answers before explaining the situation, focusing on the matter at hand, "should I tell them to keep Kaneki away from him for now?"

Fury mulled over this option before declining, "No, this might be a good way for him to get settled in the modern era," Fury decides before warning, "but ensure that he doesn't find out that she is with S.H.I.E.L.D. The last thing I need is him lecturing me."

"Of course, sir," Coulson assures before leaving. He notes that it's been a while since he saw her so it wouldn't hurt to drop in while she was training. It wasn't because he wanted to know what Captain America spoke about, he was simply checking up on Kana. Yeah.

 **Yay, new chapter! Steve and Kana have met up once again, their relationship was a bit rushed in the original so here they are going to know and learn about each other a bit more so their feelings actually develop in a proper manner.**

 **Question: What kind of animal do you think matches Kana? (It's important for later)**

 **And please, fanfictioners, leave some reviews or even some constructive criticism.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Kana's P.O.V. - 17th March, 2012**

"-vanilla extract, eggs, flour. Yep, I think I've got everything," I note, re-examining the list just in case I missed anything, but it seems I've got everything. Jenny, our usual chef of the café, is on maternity leave so I'm taking over in making the desserts for the time being.

The reason why I'm taking baking duty so seriously is simply because I don't want the reputation of the Blue Horse to go down the gutter, it's not because I want to impress Steve who comes in almost everyday and wants to know how I've been doing and stuff, despite what Margaret and her friends say.

Yeah.

"You! Girl with the eyepatch, stop!" A voice demands so I automatically halt and turn around to see a handsome man in a suit with black hair and blue eyes running right towards me.

"Yes?" I inquire, cautiously, something was strange about him. He examines me carefully, he scrutinises my body and feels my arms and his stare was so hard that it made me uncomfortable. I was about to ask what he wanted when he spoke up again.

"You're perfect! My name is Mattias Rask. How would you like to be a model?" The man questions, eyes shining with hope, I think.

I gave him the most intelligent response I could give at that moment, "Huh?"

"Come here," Mr Rask looks around before gesturing I follow him to a nearby alley. Stupidly, I follow him. "You have the makings to be great! Your body is so slender and nimble, your face is so adorable with those plump cheeks and eyes that shine with childhood innocence," he praises, strongly and charismatically. He really seems into this. Out of nowhere, his grin transforms into a frown and he cups my chin and lifts my head up to examine my medical patch, "It's a shame though. I'm sure that you are rarely given a chance to excel due to your damaged eye, but no more fear as Genesis is your saviour!" He announces, his personality doing a complete 180 again, as he hands me a card. Maybe he's bi-polar.

"Genesis?" I look at the card which says, 'Genesis. A new Eden where all shall grow to success.'

"Yes. Genesis is an organisation which helps those with physical disabilities or handicaps to get far in life. We work with privately-funded organisation that focuses on helping restore damaged tissues and limbs," he explains and, instantaneously, my eyes narrow in suspicion. Restore damaged tissues and limbs? Normally, I wouldn't notice, but the fact that he wanted to go in an alley meant that he doesn't want others to know and the organisation he mentions, it seems way too fishy. I don't know, maybe I'm being paranoid after spending so much time at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Imagine it, getting back your eye. You'll be able to fully see and no one would make fun of you," he proposes, excitedly, before quoting, "To be as beautiful as a peacock. To be as strong as an ox. To be as intelligent as a dolphin. That is what Genesis strives to achieve! So what do you say?"

"Um, I-I don't know," I mumble, still in a state of confusion.

"What?" He questions, his voice slightly dark.

"I mean, you're a stranger offering me something that I can only dream of," I quickly give him a logical reason for my hesitance, "I, at the very least, need to check out your website to see if it is legit. You can never be too careful these days," I tell him, nervously.

The dark aura he was emitting disappeared instantly and his face brightens once again, "You're right! Well, the number is on the card so be sure to call us soon!" The last part almost sounded like a threat, but I made sure not to react to it.

"Okay then, bye," I say as he leaves the alley and heads to a sleek and expensive black car with blackened windows. I watched the car leave before heading to the bus station, examining the card again. It looks normal and, in a way, the offer sounds normal, but I figured that it would be best to consult Nee-san about this.

I couldn't help but feel that something was very wrong with that man and his offer.

 **Mattias's P.O.V.**

"Storebror, I've found another one," I inform, grinning sinisterly, as I take a sip of red wine. (Big brother) **(1)**

"You sound happy, is this one so special?" Brother inquires and the grin on my face grows.

"Let's just say, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover," I hint, swirling the wine around in the glass. Such a pretty shade of red.

"I'm trusting you with this, Mattias. The last batch didn't turn out as successful as I had hoped," Brother reminds me and I couldn't help but shiver in fear. Brother hates failure.

"In my defence, I was rushed to find enough samples," I justify, "your scientists prefer quantity over quality. This girl has shown more intelligence than most and she has quite a muscle mass hidden under her clothes. I truly believe she won't be a disappointment."

"You sound so confident. Very well, if she is a success then I'll hand her over to you."

"Really?!" I question, ecstatic. Brother always wants the best for himself so for him to offer her to me must mean he believes in me. "You won't be disappointed, Brother!" I assure, almost bouncing in my seat.

I hear Brother chuckling over the phone, he must be amused at impulsive excitement. "Well, what is her name?" Brother queries and I freeze. At my faltering giggling, Brother understood immediately and sighs, "No matter. I shall know it soon enough. Return home in one piece," Brother demands before hanging up. I didn't let his coldness deter my happiness because I knew he wanted me to stay safe. Brother cares for me so much so it is natural I obey his every whim.

I can only hope that my guinea pigs will live up to his expectations.

 **(1) They're Swedish. (I hope)**

 **So the suggestions made so far are:**

 **Lion - 1**

 **House cat - 1**

 **Swan - 1**

 **Please make more suggestions or vote for one of the above and please choose actual animals that you either see in a zoo or in your backyard, depending where you live.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Kana's P.O.V. - 20th March, 2012**

I was clearing up a table, the last occupants were nice enough to leave a _huge_ tip so I didn't really mind the food their kid spilled everywhere. While cleaning I couldn't help but feel like I was forgetting something, something fairly important. Coulson's face flashed through my mind for a second which left me confused. I hadn't seen the man for a while after he offered me to join S.H.I.E.L.D, but he showed up a few days ago asking if I met anyone interesting lately. When I spoke about Steve, I swear I could see sparkles in the eyes of the stoic man. Maybe he's a fan of Steve's movie(s). The bell on the door chimes. Speak of the devil.

"Afternoon, Steve," I greet.

"How'd you know?" Steve inquires as he takes a seat.

"You always come in after the lunch rush," I reply, placing plates on the tray.

"Right, but at-hey!" Steve yelps and I giggle, realising instantly what happened even though I didn't see and my suspicions were confirmed with what Steve said next in exasperation, "no one's that near-sighted, Rhonda."

"I can't believe you still fall for that," I tell him, finally turning around with the tray in hand, "she pinches your cheeks every time you come here," I point out.

"Well, it'd be pretty embarrassing if I have to protect myself everyday from the wandering hands of elderly ladies," Steve responds as he takes his seat once again.

"Which is why you choose not to protect yourself?" I counter, seeing the fault in his logic which he soon realises.

"You got me there," he relents, chuckling before taking out the menu.

"Have you decided what to order?" I inquire, getting my notebook.

"Simple, black coffee and maybe that cake," Steve points to the dessert counter which was under the register. It was the cake I made.

"Black coffee and strawberry jello cake," I read over the order before heading to the kitchen but not before saying, "your order will be out in a minute."

"Hey Kana, who's been making the desserts lately? They taste so much better compared to when I first came here," Steve informs and my body jolts to a stop, luckily I was already in the kitchen so Steve didn't see, but that didn't stop the blood pooling into my cheeks or the shaking of my hands as I poured his coffee. I didn't grace him with a reply since I was embarrassed that he pointed out that he loves my desserts. I quickly head to the counter to get his dessert when I hear Margaret answering his question.

"Why, it's been Kana!" Margaret informs, joyfully, "she's been working so fervently on these desserts just for you!"

"Margaret!" Her declaration mortified me so much, I ended up knocking over the cup of coffee which scalded my hand, "Agh!" I hold my hand to my chest as I hear gasps from all around.

Steve shoots up from his chair and rushes to me, he quickly examines my hand before wrapping an arm around my shoulder and leading me into the kitchen, he turns on both taps before pulling up my sleeve and putting my hand under the cool water. "Is that better?" Steve inquires, concerned as he continues to watch my hand. I didn't reply since I was so focused on his face, the furrowed brows, the eyes that were laced with worry, his peach lips that were pinched into a thin line.

I could feel the heat radiating from my cheeks and I didn't need to a mirror to know how red my cheeks were. My heart rate steadily sped up till it was practically thundering like a drum. I could feel delicate and slender wings fluttering against my stomach as if there were some butterflies trapped within. The feeling was so foreign yet so warm.

"Kana?" Steve questions, peering straight into my eyes which makes me realise that I've been staring at him for so long so I freak out.

"Y-Yes! I-I-I'm fi-fine!" I stutter, yelling articulately, hands flailing about in a mad manner.

"Are you sure? You're kinda red," to prove his point, Steve placed the back of his hand against my forehead, making me way more hysterical, "do you have a fever?"

"Oh, don't worry, it's probably just a bug," Margaret reassures before quietly giggling into her hand, "the love bug, that is."

My temperature spikes 100 degrees at her sly comment and I immediately attempts to scold her except no words passed my lips. Luckily, her voice was so low that it could not be heard through normal ears though I'm curious at why Steve was staring at her a bit strangely, confusion dancing in his eyes, it's not like he could've heard. Could he?

"How's your hand, Kana?" Steve inquires and I look to him, perplexed.

'What was wrong with my hand?' I wondered, examining it though it looked fine.

"Does the burn hurt?" Steve finishes and I mentally slap myself for immediately forgetting why I'm in this scenario in the first place.

"Yeah, it's just fine," I reply, jittery. Why am I acting like such a dork?

"You should still bandage it," Steve informs before looking over to Margaret and asking, "where's the first aid kit?"

"Here," Margaret brings out the box from nowhere and holds it out for him.

"Thank you," Steve nods and accepts the box with one arm while the other wraps itself around my shoulder and leads me back to his table. He places the box on the table and opens it up after sitting across me. He brings out some petroleum jelly and takes my hand which he scrutinises. "That's strange. Your skin's not even red," he comments which makes me nervous.

"Ur, luck?" I offer, he still looked suspicious, but accepted my suggestion nonetheless.

"I should still clean and bandage the burn," he tells me and sets off to work. He was quite skilful in dressing my wound, his firm, rough hand was so careful and so gentle with me. "All done," Steve tells me as he ties the bandage and puts the roll away before shutting the box.

"Wow, you knew exactly what to do," I marvel, admiring Steve's handiwork.

"Yeah, I'm never one to run from a fight," Steve tells me, he sounds almost nostalgic as if reminiscing, "my best friend always complained whenever he found me in a fight or covered head to toe in bruises."

"Did you get in fights often?" I inquire.

"It wasn't really fights, but guys liked to pick on me since I was an easy target," he tells me and I stare at him in disbelief.

"You? An easy target?" I scoff at his attempted lie, but he didn't look offended in the least rather he was trying to hide his smile yet I could see the humour dancing in his eyes, "you're messing with me. You have a huge hulking body, what kind of psycho would take you on?!" I exclaim then understood that I was being quite loud so I quickly pull my hands into my lap and force my head down, muttering an apology.

"It's fine," Steve assures, still smiling, "your reaction was quite amusing. To tell you the truth, I wasn't always like this, I was actually born with a weak and frail body," Steve reveals, making me falter.

"I never would have suspected that considering the muscle you have," I tell him.

"Yeah, let's just say I was given a once in a lifetime chance," Steve replies, he was still smiling but this one seemed more melancholic, "but before that my best friend, Bucky, would always jump in to help me then he'd call me a 'punk' and we'd get ice cream before heading home."

"Your parents must have been so worried," I note, taking a sip of coffee from a cup that Margaret placed not too long ago.

"My mother would kick up a fuss every time I came back with bruises and the occasional black eye," Steve leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, it was apparent he was reminiscing about his childhood.

"What about your father?" I inquire, curiously, he didn't mention him yet.

Steve opened his eyes, his lips twitched slightly before he broke the news, "He died before I was born."

I gasp at the insensitivity of my question and began to apologise excessively. Why do I always put my foot in my mouth?

"It's fine," Steve assures me, leaning forward and placing his hand on my shoulder. "Truth be told, it doesn't bother me. My mother told me so many stories about him, about how he was a good man and a great soldier."

"Lucky," I mutter under my breath. I barely knew anything about my father, Kaa-san refused to speak about him at all.

"Hmm?" Steve hums in confusion.

"My father died when I was 4 so I don't remember him at all," I share which makes Steve's eyes widen in understanding.

"Didn't your mother tell you about him?" Steve queries.

"No," I inform, shaking my head. Kaa-san hated it whenever I would ask about Tou-san. There were no pictures of him because she burned them all, I guess she just couldn't come to terms with his death though on the anniversary of his death, she would go into his study and perch against his bookshelves, she would sit me on her lap and speak about how much I reminded her of Tou-san. How my eyes look and shone exactly like his, how I had the same thirst for knowledge as him and how I had his benevolent personality that she loves so dearly. "But according to my mother, I'm a splitting image of him, physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually."

"He must have been an amazing man then," Steve notes and I couldn't help but giggle coyly, drunk off the happiness. "Where is your mother now?"

"She passed away when I was 10," I reveal, a small sorrowful smile on my face as I focus on my fidgeting hands that laid on my lap. Steve kindly apologised for my loss. He comforted me by saying that he understood what I had gone through, his own mother passed away when he was 18. Since the topic of our conversation was rather dreary, we switched to jubilant childhood moments. Steve spoke about how he and his best friend were forced to get a ride in the back of a freezer truck after accidently spending all their remaining train money and how Steve ended throwing up after his friend managed to convince him to ride The Cyclone. In response I told him about Hide like the time we were setting off fireworks in the park and one of them ended up zooming straight through the window of a grumpy old teacher and how we had to take care of a fake baby doll for a school assignment but instead ended up baking it into a cake.

We spent so much time talking and laughing that the whole day went by in a flash. Margaret interrupted our conversation to inform the two of us that it was closing time. I slammed my hands on the table and stood up so abruptly that my chair fell back.

"What? It's closing time?!" I exclaim peering out the window to see the orange daylight pooling into the shop. "Why didn't you tell me? I missed an entire days worth of work, that's not fair to you or Andrew!" I scold, embarrassed yet horrified at what I had unintentionally done then I turn to Steve and bow, apologising, "I'm so sorry Steve but I need pick up my slack. I'll talk you tomorrow _after_ my shift."

"It's my fault anyway," Steve assures before getting his wallet out and paying Margaret for his order, "this is just for the cake since I don't think it's fair to pay for a coffee that I couldn't even drink."

"What do you mean?" I inquire, I could hear the humour in his voice and at the look he was giving me made me look down at our table which I was clearing up; there was only one plate and one cup. I gradually came to the realisation that I was the one who was drinking from the only cup, I drank Steve's coffee, "I'm so sorry! I can't believe I took your coffee. Oh! I'm such an idiot," I was completely mortified by my actions and just kept spewing apologies and throwing degrading comments my way.

"You apologise too much Kana, it's kinda worrying," Steve chuckles as he ruffles my hair, which makes my cheeks flame up, I didn't need a mirror to know how red my face was. "See you tomorrow," Steve waves as he leaves the shop.

I waved goodbye before immediately rolling up my sleeves and getting to work. Hastily, I picked up all the remaining dishes and cutlery from the other tables and place them in a large grey tray which I take to the sink and clean. All the while complaining to Margaret. "Honestly, I wish you would have just called me out to work. I spent the whole day chatting to Steve."

"But you two were having so much fun, I couldn't interrupt that," Margaret counters.

"But our agreement was that I worked in the café in exchange for you letting me stay here. It's not fair to you or Andrew, I mean you two aren't getting any younger, Andrew has just been admitted into the hospital and the only other worker, Jenny, has just left on maternity leave. I'm the only capable worker here," I point out then apologise for my bluntness, but she needs to understand how important it is for me to help out.

"I know, sweetheart, but when I see you two together, you look so happy," Margaret discloses as she wipes down the table. She stops her actions and walks to the window of the kitchen to grab some detergent, "when you first started working here, we noticed how lonely you were but chalked it up to you being homesick then those two strangers came and you seemed a bit stressed but got a better. Emily, Mark and Nate made you enjoy life a little more and you actually went out on your days off but with Mr Rogers... you're more alive."

"You think so?" I wanted to confirm, I never really noticed my demeanour around him, I thought I treated everyone the same.

"I know so. I remember waking up each morning to the sight of you working so hard on the desserts in the kitchen, I notice you bouncing on the balls of your feet straight after the lunch rush waiting for him to arrive and I see the way your eyes light up when he compliments your desserts," Margaret shows me a secretive smile, "it's obvious he's rather important to you and I believe you two aren't too far apart in age **(1)**."

"I've only known him for month, less than that actually," I add as an afterthought, there's no way I could fall for someone so quick.

 _'You fell for Rise at first sight~'_ I heard Hide tease in my mind, even when he's not here he still finds a way to bug to me.

"Love works in mysterious ways," Margaret insinuates as she passes the window again.

"Love," I mutter under my breath, the concept seems so foreign like it only belonged in fairy tales, but this real life, love was not made for someone like me.

"Margaret, why don't you go to your room and rest?" I suggest, hoping she wouldn't question me and just go, but she didn't so I quickly speak before she could inquire why. "You've been working so hard and I just have so much energy, I think I'd be best if I finish up alone," Margaret got the hint that I wanted some alone time so she relented and headed upstairs.

I couldn't help but feel bad, I don't want to worry Margaret more than necessary especially with Andrew in the hospital, but the last thing I wanted to do was bombard her with my self-depreciating thoughts. After all they've done, I can't bring ruin to their lives with my selfishness, Kaa-san taught me to always be a good girl and never inconvenience or aggravate others which is why I need to keep my distance.

I stare at my hand which Steve had treated before slowly unwrapping the bandages and letting them fall to the floor.

I don't deserve to love or be loved. It's clear now, I can't get any closer to Steve. Tomorrow, I'll have no choice but to try and avoid him.

 **Oh no, Kana's is suffering through self-depression again and there's no Hide to help her out of it. What will happen to our power couple now?**

 **Sorry for the lateness, writers block.**

 **(1) I'm guessing Steve is 26. He was born on 4th July, 1918 and he went under the ice on 5th February, 1945 which makes him 26. In October, 2011, he was thawed out and woke up and now it is March, 2012. He didn't celebrate his 27th birthday so I don't think he's aged. Being frozen in time complicates stuff.**

 **Anyhoo, let's see the winner for Kana's animal:**

 **Lion - 5**

 **House Cat - 1**

 **Swan - 1**

 **Wolf - 2**

 **Lion is the winner!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Kana's P.O.V. - 21st March 2012**

I take a hurried glimpse of the clock next to the kitchen door, 1:47. The lunch rush is nearly over and Steve will be coming soon.

I don't know what to do.

Before opening the shop, I put out a 'Help Wanted' sign in hopes that someone would come and I would have a viable excuse to avoid Steve that wouldn't offend him in any way, but no one came in. In this day and age, I thought people would tear down the doors just for an interview, but it seems everyone has a job.

1:48

The clock is ticking, every second signalled closer to the arrival of Steve.

"Waitress!" I sigh irritability before grabbing my notebook and walking to a table filled with rowdy teens about my age. They look to be the stereotypical jerk jocks and callous cheerleaders you'd see on TV. Those childish students kept sending back and forth just to annoy me, they loudly and rudely gossiped about my clothes and looks and generally treated me like trash. Luckily they didn't stay very long and did pay for their food so it wasn't too bad.

I picked up their dishes and placed them into the sink for me or Margaret to do later then headed back out only to regret it immediately. Steve had just taken a seat in his usual place, his face brightens once he sees me and he waves me over. My stomach churned uncomfortably and I swallowed the lump stuck in my throat before stumbling over to him.

"H-Hi Steve, what wi-will you l-like to order?" I winced at my stuttering, knowing that Steve would get suspicious and suspicious he became.

"Are you okay, Kana? You seem kinda nervous," Steve notes, worry fluttering in his blue eyes.

"I'm fine. Could you just order already, I'm kinda swamped with work."

Steve looked taken back at my unusual show of obtrusiveness before glancing back at the menu, "I'll just have a regular coffee."

"Okay. It'll be out in a minute," I speed walk away to the kitchen. Once I was out of sight I bash my head into the wall for my cruelty. "Oh, I'm such an a**." Despite this, I had to stay strong so I quickly made his coffee before heading back out.

Steve was patiently waiting for me, his fingers thrumming against the table top.

"Here you go," I put down the cup then briskly turned around without saying another word, hoping to get straight back into work but Steve prevented me from leaving by grabbing my wrist.

"Wait, Kana." My knees almost buckled from the non-existent weight of his concerned voice. The heat seared through my cheeks as my face enflamed a deep red, my heart was racing and the skin he touched tingled under his tender touch. "You're not acting like yourself. Is something worrying you?"

"I... I'm fine," I yank my wrist from his grip, my back still facing him as I stared at the ground. I clenched my hand into a fist, my heart crumbling from my brutal words. "I'm just busy with work, I told you already."

"O-Okay," Steve stuttered and he sat back down. I spent the rest of the day working fervently, finding every minuscule and ridiculous reason to avoid speaking to him. Obviously, Steve got the hint. He left as soon as he finished, I could feel his eyes lingering on my back. He left a very generous tip which I felt guilty in taking.

I stood by Steve's table, staring at the money in my hands. I don't know how long I stood like that but it felt like ages. I was snapped out of my musings by another person.

"Excuse me, I'm here to apply for the job opening."

 **Sorry for taking so long! So much writer's block which is why it's so short. Next chapter things will pick up but pray that it won't take as long.**

 **P.s. In my time of writer's block, I decided to some research regarding the question I put in Chapter 9 and the outcome in Chapter 11. So I'm changing Lion into something else. Sorry but I'm really indecisive at the most inconvenient of times.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Kana's P.O.V. - 24th March 2012**

Over the past 3 days, two other men applied for the job so I didn't really need to work today which meant I could finally hang out with my friends. Unfortunately, it was just Emily I would be hanging out with, Mark and Nate didn't want to go shopping with us. In fact when I asked them they were muttering 'it's from hell' and 'my arms, my arms'. Well at least with my decreased workload it meant less time at the shop and it was that much easier to avoid Steve.

I was in my room getting ready before Emily arrived. I was wearing a striped white and pink short sleeve shirt under a sky blue sweater with a yellow star in the centre and a pink skirt that reached my knees.

"Kana, Emily is here," Margaret informs her voice muffled by the closed door and the fact that she was downstairs. I was just in the process of putting on my black tights but I accidentally caused a small tear near the top. It was covered by my skirt but I wasn't exactly comfortable leaving it as it was so I threw on some black shorts.

"Coming!" I yell putting on my ankle boot before sprinting down the stairs, jumping two steps at a time. "I'll be back for dinner. Tell Andrew I hope he gets back home soon," I kiss Margaret on the cheek then walk out with Emily who ecstatic at finally being able to spend some time with me.

 **Manhattan Mall**

"Ooh, look at that dress! It's so cute!" Emily squeals pressing herself up against the window of a store. The building was jam-packed with people buzzing by to do their shopping. There were a lot of couples and groups of friends.

"I guess so," I say in a daze. I never really liked being stuck in a crowd.

My response irritated Emily who pouted at being ignored. "Kana, come on. It's been years since we last hung out," Emily moaned in a dramatic manner.

"We just saw each other last week," I point out chuckling at her whining. She sounded a bit like Mark.

"Yeah, but you were working. The boys and I had to watch you go back and forth constantly, we couldn't even have a decent conversation," Emily explains.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. With Jacob and Raoul, my workload has decreased," I assure then yelp when Emily captures my hand then drags me into the shop with the dress she was eyeing. We spent the next hour trying on clothes before heading to the bookstore. Emily slumped down and began to complain, saying how boring it would be but she ended up discovering the wonders of manga and is now a proud, self-proclaimed otaku. I wonder if that is a good thing?

Afterwards, we decided to grab some food, pretending to eat and enjoy the food without gagging was most difficult but I managed to do it without getting Emily suspicious and was able to immediately throw it back up as soon as I was finished.

Currently, we were outside the building, done with our shopping spree so we thought we'd walk around and window shop.

"Do you hear that?" I could faintly hear shrieks and thundering crashes in the distant. Emily stopped and tried to listen but ultimately heard nothing so we just carried on.

"This is nice," Emily comments as we stroll through the plaza languidly. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the sky clear. I spotted a flash of red and gold from the corner of my eye, it was a shop that sold Iron Man memorabilia. Needless to say, it was popular, people were flooding in and out with armfuls of merchandise.

"Give it back!" A squeaky voice squared in distress.

"What's going on there?" Emily hums so I look to my right to see a Hispanic kid bullying a smaller Caucasian boy the same age. He was holding an Iron Man mask out of the smaller boy's reach.

"Give it back, Eugene!" The small boy was hopping wildly trying to grasp the mask but it was hair's breadth away.

For some unusual reason the Hispanic kid, Eugene, got furious at him if his flushed face had anything to go by and he shoved the smaller boy to the ground. "Shut up, you little freak! It's Flash, not Eugene!"

The little boy sat up and used his arm to wipe away the snot leaking from his nose. He glared at Eugene with all his little might before pushing himself to his feet and getting right in the other boy's face. "I'm not a freak! I'm Peter!" Peter bellows which causes Eugene to take a couple of steps back in shock.

Eugene blinked a few times before he scrunched his face into a snarl and lifted the mask behind his head, clearly intending to throw it away up into a tree. That's when I intervened, I yank the mask from his hand which makes both boys look up at me.

"It's not nice to bully others," I chastised firmly, lightly bonking his head as punishment. "Apologise."

"No way!" Eugene spits out sticking out his tongue before fleeing the scene.

"Brat," Emily comments unsurprised. She has younger twin brothers who love to irritate her at any given moment. At least that's what she told me.

I sigh before crouching down to reach eye level with Peter, I smile kindly at him as I offered him back the mask, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you," Peter sniffles as he accepts back the mask.

I could see he was still upset over the incident and with the mask, I knew how to cheer him up. "You were really cool, ya know. Kinda like Iron Man."

Peter's face brightened immediately, his eyes twinkling in the light as he gushed about what I said. "Really? I wanna be just like him! When I grow up I'm going to be a super duper superhero, beating up bad guys and saving the day."

"You already have the right qualities to be a superhero," I said ruffling his hair lovingly which makes him grin, satisfied.

"Thank you, pretty lady!" Peter says as he waves us goodbye while running off.

"You're quite skilled with kids, aren't you pretty lady?" Emily teases after a few moments of silence. "Telling him that he could be a superhero. That's basically impossible," Emily says with her hands behind her head kicking her legs as we continued walking.

"That's true but not for the reasons you think," I mutter. I stopped in the middle of the plaza and stared up at the sky in nostalgia. "Superheroes only exist in comics and movies. In this world and many others, there are heroes and there are villains though the line between them blurs constantly." My words made me reminisce my world, I close my eyes so I could envision my friends at Anteiku, who were considered the villains, and the Investigators who killed Ryoko-san, who was considered the heroes. Nothing is ever black and white.

"You're a little weird Kana, you know that right?" Emily says seriously.

"Yeah, I know," I admit chuckling embarrassed as I scratched the back of my head. "I'm sorry for rambling about such strange things."

"It's fine," Emily assures before she starts babbling about all the mangas she bought. "I barely read Boku No Hero Academia but I think I get the concept. Quirks are so interesting. You know what quirk I want? To see into the future whenever I want. That way when a villain is coming I can just yell out 'Look out its a monster!'"

(Crash!)

Civilians started screaming as masonry flew through the air and crashed into the ground like comets, spraying debris like a Gatling gun. A ghastly beast emerged from the dust, howling in agony. She appeared to be a human/scorpion hybrid of some sort.

The lower part was entirely scorpion with its leathery bark-brown skin and dull amber yellow mesosoma. The eight creepy stick thin legs were also amber yellow, appearing almost like plastic, with jagged talons that were digging into the concrete as if it were clay. Her slim tail swung hypnotically behind her, the curved stinger poised threateningly with a globule of purple liquid leaking from the tip.

Her upper body and face almost appeared human except for the fact her arms were replaced menacing pincers so sharp it desperately insinuated it could slice a human clean in half. Her milk chocolate torso was mostly bare but the leathery skin painted up her sides and meagerly covering her breasts.

"Kana!" Emily shrieks so I whip my head to see her being whisked away by the hoard of fleeing civilians. Good. I can focus on the monster without worrying about her. I seize my bags before vaulting into an abandoned store.

I pull my mask out from my sweater pocket and place it over my face after removing my medical patch. I nearly pounced into the fight but stopped myself at the last second.

My clothes. If I jump into a fray in these then Emily will undoubtedly recognise me. Never mind the other civilians but she's one of the few people I know that I wouldn't want to find out about my... abnormality so I rip off my sweater and remove my skirt. There. She wouldn't be able to recognise me now.

I peek out from under the desk to see the police had already arrived, their cars forming a linear barrier which they hid behind while getting into position, civilians a few feet behind with their camera phones out. Their arms outstretched with their fingers held firmly on the trigger. I examined most of the officers, each had their mix of emotions which consist of fear, disgust, shock and hostility.

"Fire!" The chief orders and he was obeyed. All officers started spraying bullets towards the monster who shrieked and snarled at them. The monster snapped a tree from the base then hurls it towards the row of police cars as if it were as light as a feather. She didn't stop there as she instantly charges towards the officers who were unprepared for the oncoming assault.

No longer willing to stay on the sideline, I dart for the beast who was preoccupied with her own prey, this made my attack much easier to perform. I vaulted into the air, left arm bent with the elbow out which hooked around her neck thus I was able to knock her to the ground. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to land correctly so I ended up tumbling, only able to stop by gouging my fingers into the concrete.

"Ah, concrete burn, concrete burn," I alternate between blowing my stinging fingers and shaking my hand to soothe the dull burn.

"Look out!" A familiar squeaky voice warns and I lift my head just in time to see a prodigious pincer intending to smash my head. Out of instinct I scramble back, dodging the pincer that crumbled the ground, and ended up falling on my behind.

"Eek!" I shriek as I once again shove myself back, while simultaneously pushing my legs apart when her tail swoops down right between my legs. I could feel my face drain of colour as I scrambled to get away without ever taking my eyes off of her. Luck was on my side however as her tail cemented to the ground.

"P*ta madre!" The monster cursed as she attempted to free her tail, she had a mild Spanish accent. The fact she spoke caught me off guard, I don't know why but it just did. That's when I got a good at her face, specifically her eyes. They were a faint blue giving the impression that she was blind. There was anger, that was without a doubt, but there was also fear betrayal and grief. (Motherf***er!)

She reminded me of someone.

"Fire!" The shout snapped me out my pondering as the police returned to firing at the monster. If she wasn't p*ssed before then she definitely is now. She let out a battle cry before launching herself back at the police, leaving a trench within the concrete as her tail was still stuck through it freed itself at the last minute.

I couldn't let her attack them so I unfurl my kagune before leaping right onto her back, two of rinkaku's wrapping around her pincers while the other trapped her poisonous tail.

"Agh!" She screeches in outrage as she jerked about violently trying to throw me off. It was difficult to state on top even more so considering I had to keep an eye on her tail. I clasped both hands together before lifting it above my head and smashing it behind hers which sends her and me crashing to the ground, hard.

Immediately I flip back onto my feet but it wasn't as easy for her as it was for me.

She struggles to get back on her... feet? Either way, she was stuck on her back and flailed about until she got back into position though she was stuck limping, the collision obviously breaking a couple of legs. It wasn't just her legs in bad shape, she had scratches and cuts all over her. She was bleeding though her lower body oozed a colourless liquid.

She looks at me in disbelief before freezing at the sight of my kagune, her soft pastel eyes widened exponentially as they welled up with tears and she clasped both hands over her mouth as if she was holding herself back from crying. The question is... why?

"You..." her voice was so small and quivered. "You're like me?"

'Like her?' Her words baffled me but I'm glad there's a chance to settle this peacefully. I hold my hands up beside my head to show that I am not a threat.

"I don't know about that," I admit not wanting our camaraderie to start on an untrustworthy note. "But what I do know is that you don't actually want to hurt anyone. You're angry, with reason to be, but there are peaceful ways to settle this. I know people who can help you."

"You do?" She utters, her brow creased as she scrutinised me for any sign of deceit.

Before I could reply, a legion of black cars flooded onto the plaza, all of which had the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo plastered on.

"Speak of the devil," I breathe a sigh of relief when I saw all the agents doing damage control. Unfortunately, due to my idiocy, I never showed or even mention to anyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. about my mask so guns were also pointed toward me. Uh-Oh.

The scorpion woman hissed before getting into a fighting position but I stuck out my arm, requesting she back down which she obeyed. For now. I scan the crowd of agents and immediately spot Agent Coulson who was watching the both of us carefully.

As I mentioned earlier; I'm an idiot.

"Mr Coulson!" I exclaimed jumping up and down while waving my hands wildly before ducking down with my hands over my head when the agents start firing at me. The scorpion woman launches herself towards the agents so I leap up and grasp her waist digging my heels into the ground as I begged her to stop.

"Hold your fire!" Agent Coulson commands desperation laced in his voice. I peer up to see him battle his way through the hoard of agents. He faltered in his step, he had shades on so I couldn't see his emotions, but I guess he was hesitant in approaching the scorpion woman.

"Stay here," I plead, she appeared hesitant but nods and backs down. I walk towards Agent Coulson though I took long-legged strides so it didn't take me long to reach him. "Mr Coulson, it's me, Kana."

"What are you doing?" He questions taking off his suit jacket before draping it over my shoulders. It befuddled me for a moment before I realised that the fight had torn my shirt to shreds. How embarrassing.

"I was just hanging out with Emily when she started attacking. I couldn't just stand by and let the chaos go on without doing anything and I had my mask on me so I jumped in."

Agent Coulson took off his shades, his eyes darted towards the scorpion woman before he nods to his colleagues. The other agents nodded in response before taking out some very large and strange handcuffs and heading to the to scorpion lady.

"Wait, what are they planning on doing?" I question.

"The monster is a threat to humanity, she attacked civilians and destroyed public property. We just can't leave her to her own devices," Agent Coulson explains without attempting to reveal that he was going to lock her up.

Now that's the problem. People think that with my cute face and innocent personality that I'm an idiot but I'm not. I may be naive and unbelievably kind but I know how the world works. They're going to lock her up and throw away the key without ever giving her the chance to explain.

"I'm not going to let you lock her up," I state determined looking him right in the eye without flinching.

"We are not-" Agent Coulson attempts to justify but I intervene.

"Agent Coulson, please do not lie to me. Despite how I act at times, I am not the child that everyone thinks I am. You see a monster and nothing else but you need to understand that she is human and there must have been a reason for her rampage. I mean look at her. She's half scorpion!" I exclaimed throwing my arm to point to the absurdity of the situation. "I'm pretty sure hybrids like that aren't born through conventional means. You won't get any information if you treat her like a common criminal."

Agent Coulson stared at me without saying a word, I began to get a little unnerved and was about to speak up when Agent Coulson let out a little chuckle, he covered his mouth to stifle the laughter as he shook his head in disbelief. "You really are something. Okay, I'll listen to you but you'll be the one to explain your decision to Director Fury."

'Who?'

 **Finally! Damn, things are heating up. I can't remember how S.H.I.E.L.D. was like before but, according to others, they were the type to sacrifice or do bad things for the sake of being good. Don't exactly know how to describe it except they had the mentality of 'the ends justify the means.'**

 **Please leave me comments ;D**


	16. Chapter 14

**Kana's P.O.V. - 24th March 2012**

After damage control was done with the crowd, a truck came in which was obviously going to be used to lock up the scorpion lady who was already handcuffed. I refused to get into the car with Agent Coulson and instead sat on the bench in the truck beside the scorpion lady.

Agent Coulson tried to convince me otherwise, saying that the journey would be longer since we were going to a different base but I stood, or sat, my ground so he relented.

"You didn't have to do that," she tells me immediately after the truck doors closed, "like your friend said, I'm a danger."

"That may be true but I don't believe you're evil," I say confidently, "I think you just need someone to talk to. You've been hurt which is why everyone needs to understand why you went off like that. No matter what you look like you're still human."

She sobs into her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks as she took in shuddering breaths, "He said they could help me. He promised me they'd make me better than normal. I just wanted my leg back."

"What happened to your leg? Tell me everything from the very beginning," I request gently placing my hand over the box that contained her pincers.

"My name is Isabella Hernández and I'm a doctor, more specifically an obstetrician. I visit third world countries and assist pregnant women during times of crisis," Isabella explains and I expressed my amazement over her actions.

"You're so amazing," I tell her which she got embarrassed over.

"My last visit was to Afghanistan and the village I was in was bombed. The people there rescued me when I was unconscious but when I woke up, my leg was gone... blown off."

"Couldn't you still be a doctor?" I inquire curiously.

"Yes, here, but I loved helping those abroad, they were the ones who truly need the help. The gratefulness of the adults, the pure joy and adoration the children held for me and how they included me in their celebrations. That was the life."

"You mentioned a 'they'. Who is 'he'?" I inquire we I didn't know how to respond to her statement.

"Rask," Isabella hissed venomously.

"Rask..." I repeat slowly as the name came back to me, "do you mean Mattias Rask?"

Isabella looked at me strangely, "Of course Mattias Rask. Who else would I be talking about? Isn't he the one who turned you into part octopus?"

"I'm not an octopus!" I huff in irritation shaking a fist in her direction before letting out a small sigh to calm myself, I crossed my arms over my chest before explaining my meeting with Rask, "I met him once when shopping, he offered to make me a model and fix my eye."

"So Rask didn't make you grow tentacles?" Isabella couldn't help but inquire, her brow raised questioningly.

"And they're not tentacles," I add heatedly. I knew it was childish but I just can't stand being called an octopus or having my kagune named as tentacles, the latter sounds like something out of a p*rno.

"Then how'd you end up with those... things?" Isabella struggled to find the right word for my kagune.

"Long story short, I dated a psycho and ended up with her organs."

"Still doesn't clarify the things," Isabella points out.

"She wasn't human," I reply curtly and she got the message that I didn't want to elucidate. "When did you meet Rask?" I question.

"5 months ago. I was researching options for a perfect prosthetic when he came to my apartment, he told me he knew of people who could return my leg to how it once was. I was desperate and delirious so I accepted without thinking," Isabella looked so disappointed with herself, she stifles down her sob with her chained pincers. "It worked. I got my leg back in 2 weeks but I wasn't allowed to leave yet. I was so happy that I didn't notice that everyone else, who were like me, were slowly disappearing. Not until after that one procedure."

"What happened to everyone else?"

"The same thing as me, transformed into a monster," Isabella spits out, her voice full of hatred and abhorrence. Her tail, which had been locked in a long steel box, smashed furiously against the sides of the truck. "All of them had been changed, some had been locked up in cages while the others joined Rask, blindingly following his every word like he was God or something. Pathetic bastards," she mutters.

"How did you get out?" I inquire softly as I placed my hand over her pincers in an act of comfort.

"Rask wouldn't let us out until we swore obedience, and it was obvious that he's a guy that always got what he wanted, I was the last one who wouldn't join. I guess it was because of my scorpion-like qualities," Isabella chuckles darkly her gaze focused on the ground. "They tried submerging me under water but my lungs were strong so I didn't suffocate then they turned up the heat, about 122 degrees, but again nothing happened so they turned it down to sub-zero, a little cold but otherwise no effect."

"You survived all that?" I question covering my mouth in horror as tears welled up in the corner of my eyes, "that's horrible!"

"Honestly, it was nothing compared to what the others went through, they didn't have my resilience and suffered agonising pain which is why they finally gave in. I... I don't blame them," Isabella explains doleful. "I escaped by chance. One of the Rask's lackeys came in to once again to convince me to join their side, I killed him before the door could close. "

I opened my mouth hoping to alleviate the emotional trauma that she suffered when the doors to the truck opened to reveal a worried Clint.

His brow was knitted into a frown, his eyes focused on me for a moment before it scurried over to Isabella then darted back to me.

"Kana, come on," Clint requests holding out his hand for me to take which I did, I hopped out the truck and was introduced to multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. agents wielding guns, all of which were pointed towards the opening of the truck more specifically Isabella who had also exited the truck after me.

"Clint, can you tell them to back down?" I plead hastily while tugging on his sleeve. "I don't think anyone would like guns pointed at them."

"I can't. This is customary for dangerous threats so they don't try anything funny while being transported to prison," Clint states firmly.

"But she's not dangerous," I argue and at Clint's knowing look, I correct myself, "okay she is dangerous but so is everyone else here. Clint, I spoke to her, she's just confused and hurt at what's happened to her. You didn't hear what I heard."

"I'm sorry Kana but orders are orders, Director Fury commanded that she be incarcerated," Clint apologises, I could tell that he was actually penitential towards the situation. I notice that S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were escorting Isabella out of the truck into another door. I guess they're locking her up now.

Time to use my so-called secret weapon that Hide always exulted about. I lower my head to the ground, thinking about sad things to help prepare myself. Things like when I first discovered I became a ghoul, Ryoko-san's death and Hinami's cries of agony, Ushio's death from Clannad, the beaten puppy from Elfed Lied, Kotoura's past.

It worked as tears gathered in the corner of my eyes which I refused to let fall. I look straight up right into Clint's eyes and jut out my bottom lip before placing my clasped hands above her heart and pleaded, "Please, Clint?"

Clint recoiled back and I knew I breaking his resolve, he just needed one final push so I let my lip quiver slightly and crooned a small muted whimper.

"Gah! Alright, alright," Clint relents covering his eyes, "just don't do that face. It was like looking at a kicked kitten."

"Yay," I cheer jumping up before hugging Clint tightly.

"You can rule the whole world with those adorable eyes," Clint snorts returning the hug.

"And she's training under Agent Romanoff, another Black Widow for the making," Agent Coulson comments tugging his cufflinks as he was walking to us, he stopped right in front of us then turns to face me, "Director Fury had agreed not imprison your friend permanently as long as she provides adequate and valuable information. Essentially, if anything goes wrong then you're fully liable. We'll keep her here and try to help her but only if everything works out."

"Ooh," I mutter. It sounds like a lot of responsibility but I have to do it for Isabella, I need to be her voice. "Okay. Don't worry I know exactly what I'm doing," I assure confidently.

"I believe that but it's not me you need to convince," Agent Coulson discerns before pointing to Agent Hill striding towards us. "Agent Hill, could you get Kaneki some clothes?"

"Of course," Agent Hill replies and gestures for me to follow which I do.

 **3rd Person's P.O.V.**

"Coulson, don't you think that's a little rough on Kana," Clint inquires as they head towards the meeting room, "she's still a kid and a newbie."

"Then this isn't the organisation she should be joining," Coulson counters cool before offering some words of advice for Clint. "Barton, she isn't the child you think she is. Kaneki is 18, a legal adult. She has a steady job, she's finished her education, she knew exactly how to adapt in a completely different country that's in another dimension. She doesn't need to be coddled by anyone especially not you."

"I know," Clint sighs throwing his arms up in the air in irritation, "she's a breath of fresh air in this place, I really don't want her to lose that."

"You know you aren't actually her father right?" Coulson questions, a single brow raised.

"Not yet but I will be," Clint retaliates tenacious. The scary thing is he will actually find a way. They both stop outside the meeting room waiting for Kana and Hill to arrive.

 **Kana's P.O.V.**

Agent Hill escorted me to a room filled with multiple clothes, I picked a formal suit in my size and changed into it. A simple white button-up shirt with black slacks and a black jacket. I left my original clothes in my bag back at the mall, I need to make a reminder to get those back.

"Okay I'm ready," I say to Hill who led me to a meeting room informing me that Director Fury was waiting. Agent Coulson's jacket was under my arm as I still had to return it

It wasn't long till we reached the meeting room, I saw that Clint and Agent Coulson were waiting outside. "Here you go," I pass Agent Coulson his jacket back who thanks me.

"Are you ready to meet the boss, Kana?" Clint asks me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know," I admit twirling my hair between my fingers before glancing left then right and whispering "is he scary?" I don't know if I can handle the pressure if he is.

Clint grabbed both my shoulders tight making me squeak as I stared into his eyes, his whole face radiates the severity of the situation I was in and in a serious tone of voice warns me, "Kana, what I tell you is the utmost of importance, never ever say 'what?' in front of Fury."

"What?" I question confused.

"Yeah, that! Don't do that or he'll shoot you in the shoulder," Clint warns gravely.

"Just come in Kaneki," Hill sighs as she opens the door to the meeting room. No turning back now.

 **Please leave a comment.**


	17. Help

Alright peeps, sorry but not a new chapter. I need your help.

Basically on Wattpad there's a writer called BambiAndCo who made their own Tokyo Ghoul x Avengers One Shot except it's not their own. They plagiarised from my First Meeting chapters.

Now I sent a message with Lolinero backing me up but neither of us got replies so could you send them a message. I don't know if it's an attention stunt or an accident but I really don't like it. It's my work, I put my heart and soul into my chapters, maybe they don't turn out as good as I hope or I just plain hate it but it's mine.

I reread both chapters and the description but they haven't mentioned me anywhere so please try to get info from the writer.

 _Just don't harass him or her though, that's one thing I won't stand for._


	18. Chapter 15

**Kana's P.O.V. - 24th March 2012**

Awkward. That was the only thing to describe the atmosphere in the room.

I was standing a foot away from a desk where a man with an eyepatch was signing some papers. Clint, Agent Coulson and Agent Hill were standing behind me but said nothing.

I bit my lip nervously as I rocked on the balls of my feet looking everywhere at the office trying to ignore the growing awkwardness.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Kaneki," Director Fury finally says which makes me jump unexpectedly.

"Um... likewise," I mutter.

"You caused quite the scene today," Director Fury notes derisively as he turns his computer screen towards us. It was a news report which featured my counterpart. A reporter was broadcasting the attack that happened earlier today which then switched to civilian accounts, the first was that little boy, Peter.

 _"-awesome! She kept beating up the monster without actually fighting!"_ Peter exclaimed flailing his hands about wildly as he mimicked punches.

Fury muted the video before placing his chin on his linked fingers, his piercing gaze stared right into my soul unnerving me greatly. "You exposed yourself to the public as a super and you refused a direct from Agent Coulson by defending the creature and preventing an arrest. There's no doubt the Council will be on my a** for your decisions so tell me..." Director Fury reclined back into his chair, crossing his arms against his chest as he gravely warned, "what's to stop me from imprisoning you and your new little friend?"

That's a threat. He is without a doubt threatening me in a low-key manner. I won't deny the fact that he scares me because he does, but Isabella trusted me to tell her story. Now it's my duty to ensure that they hear it also, I am her voice in this place where the vulnerable and exploited innocents are presumed guilty for the actions of the sinners.

I will not roll over and just show my belly to the higher-ups, not anymore.

I take in a huge wave of air before lifting my head so my eye bores into his, I straighten my back so my posture is firm and push out my chest before calmly answering his question, "Because then you won't get any information from Isabella or me."

"Isabella?" Director Fury reiterates perplexed.

"Isabella Hernández or as you commonly refer to her as, 'creature'," I quote his choice of words.

"What information did she disclose to you?" Director Fury questions.

"I'll tell you but only if you swear that you won't treat Isabella as a prisoner," I bargain knowing that I have the leverage needed to give Isabella the helps she desperately needs, "she's a victim in this whole plot, tricked by a malicious man who used her as a commodity."

"She attacked civilians in brand daylight," Director Fury argued.

"No, she rampaged in brand daylight," I correct as if were the most obvious thing in the world which it was. "No one was hurt except the surrounding buildings."

"You seem insistent," Director Fury sighs in exhaustion, I knew I was beginning to wear him down.

"Because she needs help," I disclosed almost chastising him. "I don't believe you guys would have given her the benefit of the doubt. You would have just interrogated her for hours on end without her ever breaking and while you're asking inapt questions to the wrong person, the true mastermind is making more like her until it is too late to realise the truth."

"So it appears a male is creating an army of hybrids?" Clint hypothesise which makes me flinch when I realised that I spilt some crucial information.

"Yes, and you won't know who unless I get my deal," I bargain.

"Agreed," Director Fury sighs as he leans back in his chair and offers up his hand for me to take but I didn't.

"No," I contend crossing my arms against my chest as I press my lips into a thin line. "You're lying. You have all the signs such as creating distance by leaning back. Avoiding direct eye contact, I know you're looking straight through me instead of at me. There's also the fact that you're making no complaints to my demands."

"What complaints?" Clint questions though I had a feeling he already knew what I was talking about, I don't turn to look at him instead of opting to still stare down the Director.

"Well I've been apart of S.H.I.E.L.D. for 3 months now so essentially I'm a newbie, I don't have any power or influence here, therefore, I'm expected to listen to all my superiors orders yet here I am, bargaining for the safety of a person whom you believe to be dangerous. For a large secretive organisation like yours, you would never just accept a request from someone who doesn't follow orders, especially a part human. I should've been locked up immediately yet you made no order and instead arranged a meeting so I guess we all know that your imprisonment threats are empty considering that I'm still standing here," I call out the Director's bluff, leaning forward and placing both my palms flat on his desk.

The room was silent except Clint who whistled sounding quite impressed, Agent Coulson and Agent Hill complimented my deductive skills.

"She's seen through your tricks, Director," Agent Hill comments.

"Told you she was something," Agent Coulson adds, I could hear the humour in his voice.

"Aside from taking Japanese Lit, I also took Psychology and Mechanical Engineering with a little tutoring from my best friend in hacking, and needless to say I was at the top of all those classes," I inform crossing my arms under my chest and I lean all my weight on one foot. "So don't lie to me cause I'll know."

 _"Just wait here for me, Kana. _ will be back for you soon. I promise."_

"So do we have a deal?" I inquire holding out my hand for a real agreement.

"Providing that the information is useful," Director Fury remarks as he stands up before accepting my hand, "we have a deal."

 **It's so sad that Stan Lee passed away, I always loved his cameos. Luckily he already did the cameos for Captain Marvel and Avengers 4 and hopefully some other future films.**

 **3 new crossovers have been made on Wattpad. Make sure to give them lots of support.**

 **The Avengers Assassin by Jessica_deadly7**

 **Virus by kkeijisoo**

 **I can't choose by TrashyFandom_s**

 **I'm sorry this took so long, so much writer's block but I hope I can get back on track. No promises but I won't abandon this.**


	19. Chapter 16

**Kana's P.O.V. - 24th March 2012**

Now that our deal is sealed, I explained everything that Isabella told me, "According to Isabella, she was approached by a man known as Mattias Rask who offered a way to get back her leg after it was blown off in Afghanistan. He owned an organisation known as Genesis. There were numerous people like her, people who were searching for a way to be complete once again, received treatment before being transformed into monsters with no way to escape except to join Rask. A lot them joined Rask but the others who didn't were tortured until they couldn't take it anymore."

"Are all of them hybrids?" Agent Hill inquires, her brows furrowed in worry.

"Yes," I answer before biting my lip nervously at the next piece of information, "but the process doesn't work on everyone correctly, some have characteristics that are more of a hindrance than a benefit while others... turn more into an animal. Isabella can't switch back to human."

"How many have turned?" Director Fury demands his tone and face serious.

"Isabella estimates about 200 successes who can't turn, 700 failed who succumbed and regressed to animalistic instincts but haven't been killed, 27 successes that can turn and there are the guards and workers who are in on the plot but she doesn't know how many have turned."

"Fail rate is quite high," Agent Hill notes crossing her arms.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has no files on Mattias Rask or Genesis about human experimentation. They're just a genetic research company hoping to conquer regeneration," Clint informs typing furiously at the keyboard but it was clear by his irritation that he couldn't find anything. "They've been doing this for years but we never even had an inkling."

"So what's the plan?" I inquire rocking on the ball of my feet.

"We need to investigate Genesis to see if what they are doing is authentic if it is then a plan to infiltrate the organisation," Director Fury informs before giving out his orders, "Agent Hill you're in charge of the investigation of Genesis. Work with the others all night if you have to. We meet back here tomorrow at the same time and discuss the plans," Director Fury commands sharply and I knew that was our cue to leave so we all did.

 **Blue Horse Café**

Clint drove me back to the café with the sign saying closed where I found Margaret sitting at a table weeping into her hands as Emily attempted to comfort her but was failing as she didn't know what to do.

"Margaret? Emily?" I call out hesitantly then jump when they whipped their heads towards me and practically smothered me in bone-crushing hugs.

"What happened to you, hun?" Margaret cried as she held my face in her frail hands, "Emily told me there was a monster!"

"I'm fine Margaret," I assure softly and kindly, trying to soothe her worries, "we just got separated during the fray."

"But you're wearing different clothes," Emily points out frowning.

"My clothes got shredded and dirty so the personnel from emergency services lent me new ones as they did for others," I gave them a believable excuse so they wouldn't suspect anything but that still didn't

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt or injured or anything?" Margaret fussed worried.

"I got lucky Margaret. No injuries, bruises or bleeding," I reiterate while hugging her. Luckily Margaret calmed down considerably but she demanded that I stay in bed while she nurses me back to health and considering all the fear and worry I put her through I didn't argue. Not even when she started making me a large meal and despite knowing how sick it will make me, I scarfed all of it down.

I said goodbye to Emily who didn't want to leave but I reminded her of her own parents who were definitely worried about her safety.

I spent the next few hours in bed before Andrew called from the hospital, apparently, he saw the news and was wondering if I was anywhere near the area. He sounded quite frazzled over the phone when I told I was but managed to assure him I was fine and that I'll visit him in the morning.

 **The Next Morning - 25th March 2012**

Despite Margaret's protest, I planned to accompany her to the hospital to visit Andrew. She fought at every turn but I explained that it would be beneficial for Andrew to see that I am unharmed. She couldn't argue with my reasoning so relented.

We took the subway together which was quite an interesting experience for my first time. Of course, I didn't tell Margaret that. The last thing I needed was for her to find out how I was getting around. It's faster, cheaper and a hell of a lot healthier to run to another location rather than use other modes of transportation. Well, at least, to me, not everyone is a superior human hybrid.

"Morning Andrew," I greet excitedly with a bouquet of flowers in my hand which I place in the white porcelain vase on the table beside his bed.

"Kana, my dear," Andrew croons propping himself up on his pillow, his arms shaking badly most likely due to how weak he was feeling at this moment.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you sooner, there's no excuse," I say with my head bowed and my hands clasped together in front of me.

"Nonsense," Andrew argues almost immediately after I finished, I jolt at the unexpected rise of his voice and stay silent as he rambles on, "Margaret's been telling me about how hard you've been working these past two weeks. You barely took any rest between shifts, plus, aren't you taking some apprenticeship with those two strangers?"

Ah, I remember telling them that when they inquired about Nee-san and Clint. I couldn't actually tell them that I'm working for a super secret organisation and learning how to fight. The last thing I need is to distress them further especially with what's happening.

"You know, I heard through a little birdie that there's a loyal handsome blond customer who isn't simply coming to the café for some amazing coffee but for the adorable waitress who makes it," Andrew throws me a teasing grin which makes my cheeks flush.

"Margaret! What have you been telling him?!" I squawk buying my face into my hands while praying for the floor to swallow me whole as Andrew and Margaret chuckle at my bashfulness.

"No need to be so shy, my dear," Andrew exults as he pops the neck hole of his nightie proudly while waggling his brows at Margaret who giggles like a schoolgirl. "I was quite the player in my youth. Why I had to beat the ladies off with a stick!"

'With a stick?' Seems a bit too much but I allow Andrew dream on.

"Mm-hm, Andrew was a hunk and was definitely in the groove," Margaret supports, "but he was a real man, is a real man. Unlike all those other stuck up squares who were all show and no go."

'Are they speaking 60's?' I wonder incredulous, something tells me I'd be better off not questioning

"During on our blasts, there were many foxes out on the dance floor but I decided to score with this old lady," Andrew lovingly takes Margaret's hand in his own and places a tender kiss upon it, "in the end, she was only the one who could float my boat."

"What?"

"Uh-huh, I'd be jerkin' your gherkin," Margaret adds.

I repeat the last parts of their sentences before my mind finally clicked at what they were saying. "Ew! Gross! Why would you tell me that?! That's the last thing I wanted to hear!" I turn away from them, my nose crinkling, as I slap my hands over my mouth to stop myself from gagging form the mental image. The entire time they were just cracking up at my reaction until Andrew started coughing and hacking into his fist.

"Here Andrew," I hastily poured him a glass of water from the pitcher and handed him the glass which he gulps down.

"Phew, I can't even enjoy a good time with my family without injuring myself," Andrew sighs as he hunches his shoulders. "Never get old, Kana. It's not a fun experience," he prompts as he lays back down groaning slightly at the movement.

"Maybe we should watch some TV?" Margaret suggests as she grasps the remote and switches the TV on.

 _"-in other news, a ferocious scorpion monster ravaged the Manhattan Mall yesterday at 4:17. Police enforcement rushed onto the scene but were unable to subdue or kill it. That was when a mysterious woman in a deranged mask leapt onto the scene and took the monster down. We will now show you footage of civilian reports who witnessed the fight."_

The scene immediately flashed to videos of people delineate the events from yesterday, we all watched it in silence though I was taken slightly aback when little Peter popped up onto the screen with a huge grin and his eyes gleaming in jubilant glee as he bounced on the balls of his feet, his whole body buzzing with excitement. A man and woman were behind Peter, the man's hands placed on the little boy's shoulders as if to prevent him from shooting into the sky like a rocket.

 _"You should have seen her! She was amazing! She kept beating up that monster without actually fighting!"_ Peter gushed as he wildly flailed his arms to express his enthusiasm, he began to mimic punches and kicks as if he were in a fight himself which makes me giggle at his innocence, it was refreshing to see.

"A lot of adults are saying that that woman could be as dangerous as the monster," the reporter comments before placing the mike back in front of Peter, "she had a very scary mask on, don't you think that means she might be bad?"

I swallow the large lump that was threatening to spill out my throat, my hands shake as it took all my willpower not to slap them over my mouth. I'm acclimated with such words but they... they still hurt.

But Peter's response shocked my very bones to the core. _"No way!"_ Peter denies vehemently shaking his head emphatically like that would make her retract her previous comment. _"She's a real hero! A super duper awesome one! She always focused on protecting the police and when the scorpion-lady started to cry, she didn't want to fight anymore and instead opted to talk her down. A pretty lady I met said 'it's not nice to bully others' and that's what Frankengirl didn't do. Only a bully would keep on beating up someone who was crying!"_

The corners of my lips twitch as I let a soft smile show on my face, 'I was right Peter. You'll make one heck of a hero,' then it quickly transforms into a small pout, I furrow my brows and rest my chin on my hand, 'is 'Frankengirl' better than being called an octopus?'

"Aw, what an adorable little boy," Margaret coos.

"What's wrong with the world today?" Andrew laments throwing an arm over his eyes, "in my day we never had so many things go wrong now we have robot coup d 'états, rampaging green giants, and I'm not talking about the sweetcorn brand, and now this. Seems like the world is coming to an end. I don't know, maybe I'm just tired."

"Why don't you get some sleep?" I suggest already getting up and tucking him in and fluffing his pillow so he'd be more comfortable. "Margaret and I will stay with you for as long as possible," I promised, holding his one hand in my own when my phone went off, I take out my phone and glance at the screen, it was a text from Clint.

 _'Fury wants us all back to discuss a plan. I'm at the café but you're not there.'_

I texted him my location before shoving my phone into my skirt pocket then turn to inform Margaret and Andrew that I had to leave, "I'm sorry but I need to go."

"It's fine, dear," Margaret assures though it didn't lessen my guilt.

"Make sure you're home safe," Andrew requests and I swear to be careful, I kissed his head and hugged Margaret before making my way outside the hospital for Clint to pick me up.

 **I took down She Rises From the Ashes and Black Reaper because I wanted to prevent spoilers for new readers. If you guys are wondering why I only just took it down it's because I forgot about them.**

 **If you have any suggestions or want anything specific in the sequels then don't hesitate to message me.**

 **I actually have a request to make of my own... could any of you make a drawing of this crossover like a manga scene or a cover page?**


	20. Chapter 17

**Kana's P.O.V. - 25th March 2012**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Conference Room**

When I had arrived I found Nee-san perched on top of the desk with one leg squared over the other, one arm pressed against her stomach and she used her left hand to support her right elbow examining her perfectly manicured nails but her gaze appeared glazed over almost as if her mind were elsewhere and she bounced her knee furiously.

Her gaze darts sharply to me, her forehead puckered, she pushed herself off the desk standing tall as she heads straight towards me. She places her hand on my shoulder, there's a peculiar look in her eyes which scrutinised my small form before it vanishes and she quirks an amused grin.

"I've heard that you've been giving Fury a hard time," Natasha notes, I could hear the pride laced in her voice but it only served to fluster me further.

"I didn't mean to," I admit abashed scratching the back my head with my clammy hands as I focused solely on the ground.

"You should've seen her Nat," Clint announces grinning widely as he throws an arm around my neck and yanks me close, nearly cutting off my oxygen. "She wouldn't take any of Fury's bullsh*t. None whatsoever."

"I had to help Isabella!" I argue instantly. I don't why I was so defensive but chalked it up to my personality.

"Nothing wrong with that," Clint assures ruffling my hair.

"I heard about Genesis," Natasha brings up.

"They're trouble," Clint adds.

"Which is why we need a plan to take them down," Fury apprises as he barged into the room taking long-legged strides before popping himself into the chair behind the desk. Agent Coulson and Agent Hill tailgating right behind him before standing on opposite ends of the desk in an erect posture. "Hill."

Agent Hill started tapping her tablet and immediately shutters slammed shut encasing the room in darkness before some sort of cyber screen appeared with bouts of information. "I located the base where the experiments take place," Hill informs not once glancing up from her screen as an image of an island appeared, "it is located on North Brother Island. It was previously designated as a bird sanctuary but by 2008 the species of birds abandoned the island. It had been put back on the market and bought by the CEO of Genesis, Mattias Rask."

"What do we know about Rask?" Natasha queries.

Multiple personal biographies came up on the screen, I stare at it in awe. This world never ceases to amaze me with its technical advances but at the same time, it terrifies me. If this type of technology existed in my world then ghouls wouldn't stand a chance.

"Born in Stockholm, Sweden to Regitze Rask and Alvinia Rask, both of whom are deceased. His only living relative is his brother Sigvard Rask..." Agent Hill continued with her explanation but I drone out her voice and instead, I reviewed the other information set before me. From experience, I knew it would be substantial for later on.

Regitze Rask, a handsome man with apathetic green eyes, platinum blond hair and a straggly beard that surrounds his frowning lips and covers his cheekbones. His occupation is a chief investment manager who concocted an urban regeneration scheme for the slums in Stockholm. Unfortunately, it wasn't to improve the quality of housing for the lower income residents but rather kick them out and build a luxury resort for tourists. Despite venomous controversy from the Swedish welfare, the project was fully underway until the denizens decided to revolt and set fire to the Rask mansion. He and his wife were killed while their sons disappeared.

Alvinia Rask was a housewife, that's all she was. In fact, it says she rarely ever left the comfort of her own home. To say she was beautiful would be the understatement of the year, she was resplendent with her ink-like hair, those sonorous cobalt eyes and fair alabaster complexion without a blemish in sight. Apparently, in 1990 she was diagnosed with sphenoid wing meningioma which gradually caused her to lose her sight.

Sigvard Rask, even at 14 years a spitting image of his father except for the beard. Even though it was a picture taken so many years ago, I felt unnerved. I stared right into those dead eyes and knew without a doubt that this boy, who is now a man, is dangerous. He held his nose high in the air, his sharp gaze focused below as if staring at some insignificant bugs. His whole face practically oozing arrogance.

And Mattias Rask. There he was. The image of him was fresher compared to his other family members though I suppose it's because he's famous and probably the only one alive. The picture portrayed him as some sort of idol. The way he leaned forward on his desk, resting his cheek on his fist with a small smirk dangling on the corner of his lips.

I grit my teeth and feel my nostrils flare at the sight. How many? How many victims did he torture for his own selfish gains? How many were tricked into becoming something they never wanted to be?.. How many now lament their existence?

Rask, with what you've done with Isabella and many others, I'll personally be the one to bring you to justice.

 **Eh? Eh? Getting interesting right?**

 **Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone! (Even though I don't celebrate) I wish you all a happy holiday!**

 **Don't get too drunk to the point you'll end up killing yourself doing something stupid. Last year before Christmas holiday started a teacher had actually shown a video about the dangers of drinking on Christmas. Lotta people died crossing train tracks when they weren't supposed to.**

 **Be safe.**

 **P.s. Leave comments, please!**


	21. Author's Note 2

Sorry, sorry, for not updating in such a long time but writers block.

I don't like how this turned out again so redo... sorry. I'll leave this up but the new version won't be up until I see Endgame.

I reread this and it feels messy, something about it feels off. I need a better plan.

If you have any ideas or requests then feel free to share, it might help me with this rewrite.


End file.
